


Blueberry and Caramel

by MieMichin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MieMichin/pseuds/MieMichin
Summary: He unfolded the paper for the hundredth of time and looked at the picture. He already knew the whole article by heart so he didn't bother to read it again, although he probably will do it later anyway. He caressed the picture with the finger of his left hand, slowly, with a frown on his face.It's been two years since Tobio disappeared.WARNING: Due to my college and work and some other stuff updates can be much slower, sorry!





	1. Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! ;D
> 
> At first I want to warn that English is not my first language, so there may be errors of some kind. Please forgive me, if they appear. I do not be offended if someone correct me, in a nice way. Also, a lot of time has passed since I wrote any story, so I'm a little rusty in this. I hope, however, that it will not be so bad;) I think that's all for now ;)

Tooru was sitting by the window in his small apartment, staring at the gloomy face of the city in which he lived. Some time ago he abandoned his life in Tokyo, his student career and returned to Miyagi. Many of his old friends with whom he kept contact after graduating Aoba Josai, were surprised by his decision. Everyone knew that he wanted to finish a good university that would give him the chance to be spotted and then recruited to the National Volleyball Team. He worked so hard for this, all this years and yet ... In half-way through it he threw it away. It never occurred to him that the mistakes and wrong decisions he had made and hurt others with it in the past, would return to him in that form. He didn’t tell Iwaizumi or Matsukawa and Hanamaki what exactly changed his mind, no matter how much they asked. He had never saw them this worried about him since his accident with his injured knee. Even Iwaizumi stopped calling him names once he learned that, no, he isn’t joking, he really want to give up on his dream. He couldn’t tell them yet why...

He himself learned about it by accident. He meet Kuroo at the beginning of his second year in university, and it occurred that they shared most of the subjects in classes so they get to know each other pretty well. Then he found out that Kuroo plays volleyball as well and that he knows Shrimpy-chan... and Tobio. It was the first time since he moved to Tokyo for study that he heard this name. Not so long after that he was told another revelation that hit him harder than he would have ever expected. 

He averted his gaze from the window and looked down at his bandaged right hand which was holding folded piece of a newspaper. He took a deep breath as memories started to float his mind again. It was Kenma who gived him this paper to look at when he was visiting Kuroo, and it happened that he was with Tetsurou at that time. He remembered how shocked he was... and scared... He remembered the pain he felt in his right hand where his soulmate mark was, that he covered with braceletes and anything else that he could find and it fit...

He unfolded the paper for the hundredth of time and looked at the picture. He already knew the whole article by heart so he didn't bother to read it again, although he probably will do it later anyway. He caressed the picture with the finger of his left hand, slowly, with a frown on his face.

It's been two years since Tobio disappeared. 

Nobody knows where and why, what happened to his family and most importantly whether he had any family at all. The only thing that was known is that someone called police anonymously and said that nearly 16 year old boy was kidnapped. After that this person gived police the address where Kageyama lived, but when they arrived they found out that the front doors were open. No sign of robbery or anything like that. Everything in the house looked like just a moment ago there were still people. The light were on. There were running water in the sink with dishes where someone was cleaning them but didn't finish. Tv was running in the living room, but there was no one. Everything else was quiet. Police searched the whole house after moment of astonishment. They looked in every room, basement, attic even garden... nothing. They tried to contact them by phone and other device in police station as much as they tried to reach other family members that they could find in data base... Nothing. 

After searching and lacking of any evidence that could indicate any crime or even guiding the police to what happened, they waited for the results of another team, who in the meantime arrived and began interrogating neighborhood. None of the neighbors saw or heard them leaving by car, which was still in the garage anyway. The only way that you could get out was through the garden and to the forest that grew near the houses. The forest was checked as quickly as possible, but even there was no help from the tracking dogs, nothing was found. Although no one wanted to say it aloud, they all came to a single conclusion. The boy was not kidnapped, the entire Kageyama family simply disappeared.

Police said the caller had to be someone from the family just before they disappeared, or someone involved in it. This did not change the fact that nothing was known. After many other attempts to find out what might have been the cause of disappearance, whether the sect or the mafia could have been involved in it, or if somebody from family was having trouble with such organizations, the case was abandoned.

Tooru clenched his teeth in sudden tantrum ... if he was not so stupid then ... if he had not acted so hastily ... his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. He looked at the watch hanging on the opposite wall. He didn’t even know that so much time had passed and his guests had already arrived. After the next knock and the bell, he got up and went to open the door.

"Hey, long time no see. Oikawa-kun." it was said by a person he knew so well even though they belonged to opposing teams in high school.

"I could’ve say the same thing about you. Mr.Refreshing-kun." he answered with a slight smile.

Sugawara did the same, smiling a little but he could see it on his face how tired he was, and in his eyes, how dull they were now. They were much more living when they were in high school... When Tobio still were with them... 

He looked past Koushi arm for the other people that comes with him. Shrimpy, Blond haired girl that was theirs team manager, Asahi which was supraising just as much that he saw Tsukishima and Tanaka as well.

"Please, come in." he said moving aside and nodding to the rest, in the form of a greeting, to which they responded to him in the same manner, slowly entering the apartment.

After they took off their jackets and shoes, he led them to the living room and went to the kitchen that was connected to it.

" Do you want some tea or coffe? " he asked looking at them over his shoulder.  
" Ah, yes, I would like coffee. It does not matter which one." Asahi said politely.  
" Yeah, me too."  
" Eh? I thought you did not like coffee, Tanaka?" Azumane asked, surprised.  
" Today I make an exception." Tanaka grunted slumping more on the sofa.  
" Haha, don’t whine later then, when we will coming back. I think Yachi, Hinata and I will ask for tea." Sugawara said looking at the two, who nodded to him with small smiles.  
" I am in the coffee team."said Tsukishima with bored voice.  
" Alright, give me a moment. Do we wait for someone else? I thought there will be more of you... " He said turning to the cupboards and taking out the glasses and cups, and putting them on the counter. 

Then he reached for a box of tea and a can of coffee. He put them in the appropriate dishes, putting on a medium dose of coffee, stating that they would not pay attention to it, because of why they gathered here at his request. They did not show it after themselves, but he could sense that some of them were nervous.

" Oh, right. Kenma and Kuroo-san should be here soon as well. They had delay on the trains so that’s why they are a bit late." Hinata spoke for the first time since arriving at his place.  
" Daichi got a emergency call from his work, so he couldn’t come with me. " Sugawara added, glancing at Tsukishima.  
" Yamaguchi had no luck either, so I had to come instead of him. " he said with slight annoyance on his face.

Oikawa only smiled at that, because he knew that blonde was worried too, but he will never admit it aloud. Just when he finished pouring hot water into the cups there was a doorbell sound announcing arrival of late guests.  
Tooru put the kettle in it’s place and went quickly to open the door. Sugawara at that time allowed himself to get up and move ready drinks into the living room, putting them on the table in front of the rest in the right order.They could hear Kuroo crying for coffee and then Oikawa walked into the living room with them. Kenma immediately took a seat on the last free couch, greeting everyone quietly. Immediately afterwards, Tetsuro joined him and asked Tooru to make tea for Kozume as well. As soon as it was ready, Tooru brought only sugar and milk, so that everyone could be satisfied at will. He waited for them to drink and talk to each other. In the end, they have not seen each other for so long. After some minutes, Tsukishima was the one to break the silence that fall after small talk and got straight to the point.

" So, Grand King, why did you ask Sugawara-san to bring us here? " he asked putting his cup on the table and fixing his glasses. 

Oikawa didn't answer to this question straight away. Instead he looked at Kuroo, who knew already what is it all about since the beginning.

" Will you help me turn and move this board? " he asked, pointing to a huge cork board on wheels standing at the back of the living room, facing them backward, which they had not noticed before.  
" Sure. " he answered simply and get up from his place.

They both walked to the board, grabed it on the both sides and then started to move it. It really was heavy and it hardly moved on the floor with small noise. When it finally faced the rest, the way it should've been, all of them were stunned and silent. The whole board was covered with a map, pictures of some places and scraps of newspapers. Somewhere there were sketches of nobody else but Tobio, as well as something that looked like illustrations of various rituals and other suspicious things. They looked at Oikawa with questions on their faces not quite sure how to understand it.

" O-Oikawa ... Are you ... Are you planning to do this, what I think you are going to do? " asked Sugawara with a small voice.  
" Yes. " he said simply with confidence.  
" What the hell? How did you find all of this? And how you are planning to do this? No one knows what happened. Even the police have abandoned this case ... " said Tsukishima, showing concern on his face for the first time.

He knew that this meeting would be about Kageyama, but he didn’t expect such a thing like this board full of informations and directions, in the first place. 

" Yours all suspections are right." he said confirming their thoughts.

" What? What does that mean? What are you planning to do, Grand King?? " asked Hinata slight panicked, not understanding a thing.

" I'm going to find Tobio and bring him back here. " he said without a doubt. " But maybe I will need your help with it." he added after that and the room fall into silence once again.


	2. Heavy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the previous one and has a lot of explanations in it, which may seem boring. However, this is very important for the further development of the story. Please endure it;)
> 
> As always, in case of any errors I apologize. Enjoy;)

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Well he couldn't blame them. All of them knew that he didn't like Tobio very much, so why would he spend his time for searching him? They slowly started to comprehend what he said and regain their composure. Tanaka was the first one to speak.

“ Okay, that's nice and all... but why would you do this? You hated him didn't you?”

“ You are right. I wouldn't say that I hated him, but I didn't liked him for sure.”

“ Than, why? And how can you be so sure about it? No one even knows if he is still alive... “ Asahi said in a quiet voice.

It wasn't the case, that he didn't believe that Kageyama is alive. It's just... since that mysterious thing happened, two years already have passed, there was no new informations about Kageyama family or him himself. People from the neighbourhood started to talk that they are already dead, that they had an issue with some sect and that's why it happened.There were also rumours that the Kageyama family was performing some witchcrafts like in the Middle Ages, which was ridiculous. But it was all facts, and he needed to know clearly what Oikawa was planning before he could trust him and help him. He needed to know the reason behind his change of mind. All of them needed to know.

” I know... That Tobio is alive for sure. “ Oikawa said confident but quieter then all his previous statements.

” But ... But how ?! “ Sugawara asked, a little louder than usual, betraying at the same time how it is very important for him.

” Tooru... “ started Kuroo worriedly but he didn’t finish.

He knew why Tooru is so confident about it. He was the only one that Oikawa confessed about it when they still were at university together. Tooru didn’t say anything about it even to his own best friend, Iwaizumi. Over the time that they spend together at university they grew attached to each other. Surprisingly they had similar personalities and they got along with each other pretty good. So after that situation with Kenma when Oikawa finded out about Tobio, he told him about his soulmate mark and everything else when they were alone. 

It was not that Oikawa no longer trusted Hajime. He just didn’t want to worry his friend about this. Looking at how Tooru treated Tobio while they were still in Kitagawa Daiichi, and if Hajime learned what he did later when they were in high school ... he knew he would be disappointed in him. Although he never admitted to this, Iwaizumi had little weakness for Kageyama, even if it was due to ordinary responsibility as an older student. And he always fought Tooru to not treat him so badly, especially since it was not the kid fault that he was better than him in the sport they both loved. But Oikawa never listened and when he needed Iwaizumi next to him, he was ashamed to ask for help. 

Although it would have probably not changed anything, he couldn’t resist the impression, that if he would have done otherwise, if he hadn’t told Tobio all this horrible things in the tide of anger ... if he hadn’t tried to do... what he was trying to force on the younger boy... Just because he couldn’t get a handle of himself and understand his own feelings. If he didn’t behave like a coward ... everything would’ve been different, maybe they would be good right now, and it would never happen. Maybe Tobio would still be here with them. 

” Oikawa... “ someone said quietly, and only then Tooru started to react.

He reached to his right hand and started taking off the bandage. Then he slowly showed the inner side of hist wrist to them. Hinata who was sitting the closest to him couldn’t believe his eyes.

“ No way... “ he whispered.

” I am Tobio’s soulmate, so as long as this sign is on my wrist, I know he's alive. “ he said looking them all straight into the eyes one by one.

There was silence again, even heavier than before. Everyone knew what that meant for Tobio, so the more they couldn’t understand why Oikawa suddenly wanted to find him.  
Maybe the sign hurted him? They could see that the skin was reddened in the spot where the mark was, which in his case was drawn around his wrist like a bracelet. They could not see all the details, but it wasn’t the smallest kind and was quite clear.

In the world in which they lived, at the age of sixteen, there was appearing a tattoo on your skin that contained the name of your soulmate. Exceptions were people whose soulmate had not reached the age. This meant that Oikawa’s sign appeared on his hand after Tobio's disappearance. It also indicated that the brunet did not try to reach the boy as soon as he learned he was his soulmate. So that’s why he did not know what had happened to him before, only now, after two years. 

In other words, it meant that Oikawa indirectly rejected Kageyama as his soulmate. Having realized this, none of them could imagine what Tobio must have felt when, after the age of sixteen, on his body appeared a sign with the name of a person, that he knew would not help him. That said person probably even enjoys that he has disappeared and does not have to deal with him. As all his hope... that with the appearance of the sign of the soulmates mark, that maybe it’s someone he knows and who cares enough about him, to start looking for him... All this hope dies.

The air was suddenly filled with vibrating anger. Before anyone could understand what was going on, Oikawa was half laying on the floor, holding his cheek. Asahi stood before him, his face twisted in anger that none of his friends had ever seen before.

"Woah, dude, calm down!" Kuroo was the first to react, quickly standing between them and placing his hand on former ace chest, in case he wanted to move again.

"Asahi!" Suga called, surprised by the sudden behavior of his friend.

”A-Azumane-san!” Hinata yelled slightly panicked, instinctively changing his position and covering Yachi with his body, feeling that she was also frightened by this turn of events.

Tanaka stood up in the meantime in case he had to intervene. Tsukishima and Kenma only looked shocked, not sure how to react.

"I hope this makes it clear what I think of you." Asahi said in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Yes. It does. You can move Kuroo, thanks." He sat down on the floor and massaged his aching jaw.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not quite convinced, but lowered his hand down.

"Don’t worry, I won’t hit him again." Asahi said, dodging him and extending his hand toward Oikawa, which he accepted, and helping him getting up.

Tooru really couldn’t blame him for it. He was sure that if Asahi knew, if they all knew, what he was trying to do to Tobio before the appearance of the mark, what did he tell him after, how much he hurted him ... That would have not ended for him, with just one blow to his face.

"I think you can now go back to your explanations, especially what's on this board, because there is a lot weird things." After saying this, Asahi turned and returned to his place.

Tanaka also sat down, giving a slight sigh, for what Tsukishima snorted softly.

"What so funny?" He asked confused.

"Ah, nothing, I just thought it was kind of funny that you wanted to go on stage if you needed to. But you'd probably end up flying somewhere in the sky, instead."

"What the hell ?! Tsukishima, you little bastard!"

”Heh, heh...”

"Hey, it's not the time to have fun!" Hinata cried out, really, blonde never could stop himself.

"Sorry, sorry ..." he murmured, massaging his neck in fake embarrassment.

Surprisingly, however, it relaxed a bit, already so tense atmosphere. Some faces showed slight smiles, because Tsukki will always be Tsukki. But soon they became serious as Kenma began to speak, a little hesitantly, but someone had to bring the conversation back on track.

"Um ... I think I've seen it somewhere ... is not it a sign of an old clan or something?"

He pointed at the picture that hung in the upper right corner of the board. It showed three phases of the moon: a rising, full and decreasing moon, where the wolf's head lay in its center; in full moon circle. Underneath there were three symbols: strength, beauty, sacrifice. Oikawa looked at the picture, indicated by Kozume, and involuntarily smiled.

"You're right, this is the sign of a very old family, not necessarily a clan. What's more interesting, it is an old ancestry sign that belonged to the Kageyama family. "

"You're bullshitting now, aren’t you?" Kuroo looked at him doubtfully.

Maybe he didn’t know everything, but he was more or less on the verge of discoveries that Tooru had made. This one, however, he had not heard before.

"Nah, I'm pretty serious, I just discovered this myself a few days ago. Did you know that Kageyama's house was not sold at all and still is staying closed?” 

”Ah, yes. Nobody wants to buy it. Most people are discouraged by their neighbours who are telling everyone what happened there. They often exaggerate, so potential buyers quickly give up. Especially since from what I know all furniture and other things are still in place. What is strange, because someone should have taken it long time ago ... thieves or homeless people... “ Hinata confirmed the information.

”Really? Not that I want it to be sold, but it's still weird. It's not that there was a murder there, right? No signs of the macabre is there ... so just because someone of the house disappeared, no one wants it?”Asahi asked, raising his eyebrows.

”Well, the fact that it is for sale, and a lot of things that belonged to the original owners are still there, just as Shrimp said, it does not help at all. But that’s not the point. I broke into this house and searched it on my own. This sign was one of the most interesting things I found there ... and it hung above the stairs.”Oikawa said, he wanted to continue, but was interrupted.

”You did what?!” Tanaka, Hinata, Yachi and Suga shouted at the same time, shocked.

Kuroo looked at him in disbelief, as did Kenma, Tsukishima, and Asahi. Who would have thought that the Grand King is capable of such things, although the house is no longer inhabited, is still burglary.

”Is it really important right now, that I break into abandoned house? I have the impression that you don’t care what I have to say ...”he said irritated.

”Sorry, but you can’t blame us, can you? You always pushed Kageyama away, and now you're breaking into his house to find out about his disappearance. You have to admit that we have the right to be ... confused by what you say and do ...” Suga answered little embarrassed.

”Yes, I get it. But try to control yourself, I have not even started to explain everything, and there is a lot of it ... And I'm sure you don’t want to stay here for night.”

”You’re right. Continue then please, we’ll try to restrain ourselves from future big reactions.”

”Thanks. As I said, this is one of the most interesting things I've found. Another thing was that Kageyama's house had a double basement. I discovered this by accident, even now I don’t quite understand how I managed to open the door to the other hidden basement because they were well camouflaged. However, there I found an explanation of this family sign, or at least part of it ... Generally, it appears that the Kageyama family was involved in magic in the old days. I know it's ridiculous, but if you saw all the stuff I found there, you would start wondering if that’s not true.”

”Do you think Kageyama-kun knew about this?”Yachi asked, unable to stop herself.

”No. From what I was able to find out, his family was guided by the three things you have written in their symbol. Strength. Beauty. Sacrifice. Theoretically, with the acquisition of the soulmate mark, the magical powers of a family member should eventually awaken at the same time.” he said, pointing at the three said symbols for reminding.

”You want to tell us that theoretically, the powers of Kegayama-kun have not awakened?” she asked again.

”Yes, you catch up pretty quickly. You are lucky guy, Shrimp-chan. " he said, looking at the redhead who laughed slightly from the embarrassment.

”So what? Does this mean that Kageyama-kun was not fulfilling a condition? Like Strength"? - this time Kenma spoke.

”Yup. We have another clever person! I’ve found a very old journal there, probably belonging to the founder of the family or his close relative. Lots of it was missing, but what I was able to read there was enough. It turns out that Tobio fulfilled only one condition: Beauty. I found plenty of photo albums and boxes, each picture was described. It turns out that blue eyes in the Kageyama family are very desirable, they are practically a requirement. Most of its members had it, the only exception of that the rule could only be Alphas. Just like the raven black hair and in the case of Omegas, the skin had to be milky white or slightly tan, never darker. Physique, physical strength and flexibility were part of this category, so Tobio fulfilled all the requirements perfectly.” he explained.

”Like some bloody dog breed or something...” Tsukishima muttered. “Since he did not meet the first condition, only the second ... does that mean he was imperfect? Did you find out what happened to family members like this? And I hope you remembered to take extreme caution when you were busting in this house, Oikawa-san~! Because it stinks like a sect to me.” he continued making a face.

”Don’t worry, I'm not stupid ... not in such matters at least. I was as cautious as possible, I covered my face and hair as much as I could and I had gloves on, so it should be fine. But coming back to your question, no, I did not find this information clearly described, but looking at the meaning of the last sign, it's not hard to guess.”

”Sacrifice? Oh my god, is such a thing still happening in these times? "Suga asked incredulously.

”Unfortunately yes. An innocent person might think that it is a kind of sacrifice for one's own family, like the father who keeps his wife and children. But in this case, if someone did not meet the requirements of the family, he was offered to the God or something else, I was not able to find this information, as ... Well, as a apologies.” Oikawa replied with a sigh.

” This is sick.” Kuroo murmured in disgusted face. “I was sure that, things like that, were still going on in third world countries only.”

”Well, that is just a theory, but looking at how suddenly Tobio disappeared, the absence of any traces and the fact that the house is still intact, as if someone specially paid someone else for not to really sell it ... everything is possible. When we take what I said now, it even sounds logical, right? Ah, and one more thing, in this second basement I found another door that seems to me to be the entrance to the underground tunnel and to the outside.”

”Okay, say something else, because it's starting to overwhelm me and I'm beginning to think it's a fairy tale or action movie.” Tsukishima said leaning forward and resting his head on his hands.

” Soulmate’s marks.” Tooru said simply.

” Eh?” Kei looked at him without understanding.

” How do you explain the appearance of the soulmate mark and existence of a soulmate itself? What is it? What is it, that knows that this, and not another, person is your soulmate? Your body or brain? Your heart? Soul? What is soul, anyway? For example, me and Tobio ... Which one of you would think that he and I would be each other destined one? I don’t know about you, but I don’t buy what they teach us in biology. How is it physically possible that a sign appears on our body, and so suddenly it is known that someone else is meant to be the other half? What, when the time comes suddenly our blood turns into ink and goes out creating this tattoo? If this is not magic, then I don’t know what it is, because I certainly do not believe that it is natural ... besides, even the scientists themselves can not explain and avoid this topic. So, how would you explain it?” he asked at the end, sitting on the corner of the couch next to Hinata.

”Ugh, you and King are definitely worthy of yourself. He is a genius in terms of sport and you are a ruler of minds or something. But I understand what you mean. I've never thought about it before, but if we look at it from this point ... Even I have to admit that it's beginning to make sense.” He admitted looking at him with recognition.

”Thanks. Let me, however, move on. The rest of the sign, the wolf and the phases of the moon, are more indications of what type of magic the Kageyama family was using. According to another source of information I found there, they could see things that others did not see, and you couldn’t hide something from them, for example under the illusion. They drew energy from nature: forest, water and weather, with which they were identified. The phases of the moon showed more when they were strongest, that is, mostly at night, and at full moon it was unimaginable. There is much more, so for the time being I'll end up with that. Generally the offender is the Kageyama family alone, or someone from another family with the same secret that knows all about it, it’s hard to tell.” he finished taking a deep breath.

”Okay, that's probably the motive behind it. Taking that into account, families with such history generally have very strong friends and are well positioned even if they don’t show it around. So if not a sect, the second motive could be the slave trade. Let's face it, it's also still happening. Since Tobio only fulfilled the second condition, anyone behind it could think of it. With such pedigree and rarely seen blue eyes ... it is possible, isn’t it?” Kuroo said looking at Oikawa.

”You've a point. If the family planned it, then in order to avoid questions, they all pretended to have disappeared ... In both cases, the tunnel in the basement made it easy to escape from the house, out of the tunnel had to be somewhere in the woods... That would explain all of their movement from place to place. Sons of a bitches...” the last part of the speech muttered to himself. 

Why didn’t he noticed it before?

” Wait. How do you know that they were, or still are moving?” Kenma asked, his eyes now focused on him instead of the board. "Thanks to soulmate mark? I know that you can sense each other through it and stuff, once you’re bonded, but that's the higher level.”

”Well, yeah... When I found out what happened to Tobio, at first involuntarily, I started to open up to our bond. Later I started doing it consciously and before I knew it, I started to see Tobio in different places. At first I thought it was just dreams, because I felt guilty or something, but I checked out of curiosity one thing I saw in it, and I found it to be true, even though I haven’t meet in my life even once, I didn’t even knew that it existed, and yet I saw it. Later I realized that these were the visions that started to come to me late, for obvious reasons. So I started to check everything that came to me in dreams. It was damn hard, because the only comparative images I had in my head. Part I drew, but still it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Kuroo, Iwa-chan, Mattsun and Makki helped me a little, although they did not know it.”

”Ah, that's why you started asking me all these weird things? And that's why you suddenly had so many theories about the case and other stuff! Tsukki is right, you're like some ruler of minds. I think I'm starting to be afraid of you ...” Kuroo suddenly got a glimpse.

”What?! You’re just as mean as Iwa-chan! Besides, I did not even know you knew about so many strange things! It’s me who should be afraid of you!“ he yelled feeling offended, he was only trying to help, damn it.

”That’s not my fault! Blame Kenma! Or rather thank him, because otherwise you wouldn’t get half of it!”

”Half of it ?! I came to this all practically alone!”

”You just told us we helped you!”

”Unconsciously! That's different!”

”Can you both shut up and get back to more important things? !” Tsukki growled, effectively silencing them.

”Ugh ... right. In short, according to my last vision, he is now somewhere in China.” Oikawa said, pointing to the map where the previous approximate locations were marked.

”Are you sure? But you do not know where exactly it is, right?” Suga asked a little concerned.

”True, I was only able to establish a country, so far. Tomorrow I see a specialist with soulmates marks and I hope he is not a fraud, maybe as I learn more about the sign and how it works, I will be able to use it better.” he answered with a sigh, raking a hand through his hair.

”Do you want any of us to go with you? “ Kuroo asked worriedly, Tooru held up pretty well, but he could see that he was not sleeping much and he was tired.

”Actually ... if any of you wouldn’t have a problem with this and have time, why not?”  
”Well, I'm on holiday and I have nothing to do so I could go with you.” Suga said, shrugging.

”You sure?”

”Yeah don’t worry. What time did you make an appointment with him?”

"Before lunch, so you could come to me at 12, and then we would go from mine. Is that ok? "

”No problem. And anyway, you said you needed help, what did you mean exactly?”

”Ah, I talked to my parents, I didn’t explain too much to them, but I have their financial support at least for some time. They weren’t happy that I quit college, so I don’t want to overstretch them more than I have to. I need some things, and I don’t have time to look for them too much ... I thought maybe one of you would know something or knew someone who has plugs here and there, it would help me save time. “ he said a little sheepishly.

”Well ... I can not promise you anything ... " Hinata started shyly. “ But my mom works in a travel agency and has a friends of pilots. I could talk to her and ask if it would be possible to get some cheap flights for you, in there and back or something ...”

”I could also help with this. My mother works as a designer, so she meets many people and companies, so maybe she knows somebody here and there too ... " Yachi said smiling timidly.

”It would definitely help me, thanks.” He smiled warmly at them.

This was probably the first time any of them had seen him smiling in such a way.

”Asahi-san, hasn’t Noya-san's father been in China for a few years? Didn’t he do some geological research or something like that?” Tanaka suddenly said, surprising everyone.

Azumane looked at him in surprise, not knowing for a moment what to say, until he shook and looked at him with realization. Then he turned to Oikawa and asked.

”You know anything about China? Or maybe you would rather meet someone who was there? I could talk to Yuu and ask him if his father would have time ... tomorrow for example, if you have nothing else to do besides this guy from soulmate’s marks?”

” That would be fucking great. I read a lot of things about China, I even tried to contact a few people who were there and published a couple of articles, but unfortunately they ordered themselves either to pay or not really know anything. And reading something in a book or a newspaper is a different matter than to hear it from the person who actually has to deal with it.” Oikawa said excitedly.  
”Okay, I'll get your number from Sugawara and I'll write to you when I will establish something with them, ok?”

”Alright, thanks, really.”

”You really are you planning to go alone to China?" Yachi asked curious and worried.

”Yes, I thought it would be the safest and easier for me. I will not pay attention to myself, and it will be easier for me to hide in case of anything.”

”But there is a possibility that you'll end up in the wilderness, right?” Tsukishima asked.

”Yeah, I’m almost hundred percent sure of it.”

”So you would need a landline phone.”

”Yes, and here is the biggest problem. I know that you can buy it, but I can not waste time waiting until the package arrives. Plus it can always turn out to be damaged or not reach me at all. It may be silly excuses, but on the other hand, it would be best if the equipment has already been checked.”

”Personally, I don’t think that your lonely trip is the best idea, but it’s not that each of us can give up our own business so suddenly and go with you. But my father and Kenma’s dad are working in the police, we could talk to them and maybe get a satellite phone for you, but to convince them I'd need it all, what you have on the board ... or I'd have to bring them here ... "Kuroo said as he looked at his friend in thought.

”Maybe they would have some contacts with the police here in Miyagi. It would be good if we move things here as well.” Kenma said sharing his opinion.

They were discussing for a while, establishing things, exchanging phone numbers, adding information and ideas. Everyone was aware that this is very dangerous, especially for Toor who set off on this trip alone. If something goes wrong and they fail with their part of the plan, he will only be there for himself. Everyone also knew that from now on they would have to be careful about themselves as well, especially since they are not sure what they are dealing with. However, one thing was sure, they wanted to help Tobio, he could have a hard personality and difficulty communicating with others, but he was undoubtedly a good man and a friend.

They have slowly gathered to leave, when Asahi stopped in the doorway to the living room and turned to Tooru frowning.

”You still didn’t tell us one thing. Why do you care about finding him?”

Oikawa was silent for a moment. His cheek, in which he was hit, slowly began to bruise. He had to say that for himself and for them.

"I know I messed up my relationship with Tobio. I will not be surprised even if he hates me now. But as his soulmate, I owe him that. He did not deserve it, and even I know it. "

They seemed satisfied with his answer, because they left his apartment without any other objections. Apart from one person.

"Kuroo?" Kenm asked, seeing that he didn’t come out.

"Sorry, Kenma, I have to talk to him about something else, will you manage to go to the train station alone?"

"We can get him to the station if you want, it will be safer." Yachi said smiling softly.

"That would be great, thanks." He smiled at her and Hinata.

"No problem, come on Kenma!" The redhead said, putting his hand on blonde’s shoulder.

"Okay, I'll write to you when I'm home, Kuroo."

"Okay, take care of yourself." he then waited until Oikawa closed the door behind him and returned with him to the living room.

Tooru smiled slightly to himself. Kuroo re-sat on the couch and looked at him expectantly. Oikawa sighed and walked to the window looking at the gloomy street. Since morning it didn’t stop raining even for a moment. As if to emphasize a heavy day. And as if that was not enough It seemed that another heavy conversation was waiting for him. He even knew about what.

He smiled even wider. He ran away from one friend, and here he sat with another, equally stubborn, what an irony. But he knew it was unavoidable. Like everything in life and he had to face it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet whether the magic in this story will be permanent and usable, or I will just leave its existence hanging in the air.
> 
> Oikawa saying 'Tobio-chan' will come back in later chapters, don't worry, I know it's almost like he's not himself without it.
> 
> I also apologize for the poor efforts of humor, especially on Tsukishima, I tried to keep them in character as possible, but it's a little difficult.
> 
> Everything will be explained one after another, but if you have difficulty with something (I could mess with the explanations in this chapter) or any other questions you can find me here:
> 
> Www.lerayia.tumblr.com
> 
> Till next time! ;)


	3. Deadly Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains how the soulmate mark work in this fic. I did not want to go easy, so my marks are "a bit" complicated. But I hope that everything will be understandable for you;)
> 
> I also let myself add an OC, I hope you will like it; D

They sat in silence for a long moment. Kuroo on the couch, Oikawa still by the window. Tetsurou sighed with a slight smile, even if the situation  wasn’t the nicest one. It was such a typical behaviour for Tooru. Yes, he was generally funny and open to people, he could tease others all the time and make foolish faces ... But when he was determined to do something he was able to show his more serious side. He was able to care for the people who were close to him. He was able to be loyal, supportive and patient. Kuroo, however, soon learned that when it came to talking on a more difficult and uncomfortable for him topics, or about something he did not really want to talk  about ... Tooru fell silent instantly.  
  
”Are you even planning to tell all about this to Iwaizumi?”he finally asked.  
  
A moment passed, and as he expected, only silence answered him. He nodded to himself, not surprised at all. He sighed again and rose from the couch, then walked to the  window where Tooru stood. He leaned against the wall next to the window and crossed his arms on his chest, looking at the brunette expectantly.  
  
”I don’t know.”finally, he heard a silent answer.  
  
It hasn’t solved anything, but it was always a beginning.

  
”I don’t want to interfere in your friendship and all ... But if you do not tell him, I will.”he said in a serious tone, letting him know that he was not joking.  
  
Tooru only pursed his lips, still looking out the window. Really, has he always had to be stupidly stubborn at such moments?  
  
"He is your childhood friend, not me. You're almost like brothers to each other, he deserves to know.. I'm sure he's worried about you and wonders what happened to you that you don’t want to tell him. Don’t you think it will only get worse if he makes bad conclusions?”  
  
”I know that!” Tooru said, raising his voice, suddenly irritated. “I am just so ashamed.” he added softly, leaning against the cool surface of the glass,of which were banging rain  drops, still falling from the sky.  
  
”I know it's hard for you, but you have to do it. Later it may be too late, and I don’t think he would want to hear it all from me ... Tell him at least a part, that you are leaving, if you really can’t tell him everything, then send him to me.”He finally said, offering a compromise solution.  
  
Oikawa fell back into silence for a moment, pondering it. He knew Kuroo was right. He didn’t want to lose Iwaizumi. It was already hard to see each other because they went to  different universities. Even if they both were in Tokyo, there was still a a lot of student work, exams and other things,it was hard for them to find time for other things than  learning. He finally made a decision.  
  
”Okay, I'll talk to him. I do not think we can meet, nor do I think it would be wise to tell him the details on the phone, so as you say, I'll tell him to come to you.”

”Okay. I hope I don’t have to watch over you to call him?”he asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
”No, I will do it. Today is rather late, but I will do it tomorrow, I promise.”  
  
”You better. In that case, I think I'll finally get going then.”  
  
”Yes, thanks for today.”  
  
”No problem. I'll just help you clean it up and than I will go.” Kuroo said, looking eloquently at all the cups and glasses on the table.  
  
”No, you don’t have to.”  
  
”No discussion.” He cut off the brunet and went to work.  
  
Oikawa sighed, smiled slightly, and then began to help him.  
  
After finishing the cleaning, Tooru led Kuroo to the door, following him, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, let me know how things will go tomorrow, okay?" He asked, stopping by the door.  
  
"Ah, ok."  
  
Kuroo stood still for a while, thinking about something. Oikawa looked at him questioningly. Quickly, however, this look turned to surprise as Tetsurou approached him ... and hugged him.

  
"You ... are afraid, aren’t you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I am. I'm going in a complete unknown and have no idea what awaits me there. But I made a decision, I can’t back out now." He replied almost in a whisper.  
  
”Maybe I don’t know you as long as Iwaizumi, but I know you're brilliant, I believe in you.”  
  
”T-thanks...” Tooru replied with a strangled voice, returning a hug.  
  
After this, Kuroo finally left. Oikawa returned to his living room and than to the kitchen. He started thoughtfully preparing his food, as Kuroo advised him when he was leaving.  When he sat down to eat, he was surprised to find out, that today's meeting went better for him than he had expected. Not counting the blow to the face. At the same memory, he reached to his face and touched his cheek, hissing immediately in pain. Asahi certainly had strength, which contrasted with his usually calm and soft personality. He smirked a little at that, feeling the pain once again. It was only now that he felt the stress of the day falling from him. But he knew it was not over yet, and tomorrow he will find out what  others managed to do. When he will have all the things he needs, he will finally leave to China, and search for Tobio.  
  
He looked up at the map on which he had marked the places where Tobio was staying. If he was not mistaken, between each change to a new place, two or three months have  passed. His last dream was a week ago, so he should have plenty of time. Although instinct told him he was not wrong, he couldn’t waste it, so he hoped that by the end of the  week he would be on his way.  
  
After these thoughts he looked at his watch. It was nine o'clock in the evening, not too late, but tomorrow may be more exhausting than today. He got up, took the used dishes to the kitchen, quickly washed them and then went to take a shower, and take care of his cheek, although he probably will need something to cover the bruise tomorrow morning.  After all, he finally layed down in his bed, setting the alarm clock for the right hour, and thinking over once again, about what he will need to do next day.  
  
He didn’t even know when he fell asleep.  


______________________  
  
  
The next morning, as he supposed he had a pretty bruise on his cheek. Luckily he was prepared for such an eventuality, so after washing his face he pulled out the right make up products, that he keep in his drawer under sink and went to work. He had enough girlfriends in junior high and high school to know a little bit about it. Two of his former girls  even dared to paint him on some occasion, for which he was now grateful. He did not want to overdo it, so he only masked it enough, that he didn’t throw himself in the eyes.  
  
He also received news from Kuroo and Asahi, confirming that they have managed to get their job done. So, after meeting with the signs guy, he was supposed to go to Nishinoya's house to meet his grandfather, and the next day, Kuroo was supposed to come with his father and the equipment he had promised. Sometime later, he received information from Yachi that they would probably manage to get a cheap and fast flight for him, he just has to send them a date when he wants to leave. He gave them to know that he will contact  with them in the evening when he returns from all meetings. And then he started to prepare breakfast for himself.  
  
He was just about to finish his breakfast when the doorbell rang. Sugawara came a little earlier than they agreed, but he did not mind.  
  
”Have you eaten breakfast? I can prepare for you something, if you want.” He suggested going to the kitchen.  
  
”Don’t worry I already ate. But I would drink coffee.” Suga answered and sat down on the couch.  
  
”Ah, so today's coffee. Couldn’t you sleep?  You look even more tired than yesterday.”  
  
”This is because I talked with Daichi about what is going on. I didn’t tell him everything, his work is very important to him and he is now in the middle of a trial period, so I didn’t want to take him away from it. However, he drew my attention to one thing.”  
  
”What?” He asked, returning to the living room with his coffee ready and putting it in front of him. “ I will give you sugar in sec, do you also add milk?”  
  
”Yes, please.” he said, and when Oikawa was back once again, and took his place beside him, he continued. “ He asked, If you thought already about... Where Tobio will live, when you get him back?”  
  
Oikawa was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well, my parents agreed to pay this apartment so I will not lose it, so at the beginning Tobio will live here with me. I don’t know if that is the best solution, but it’s better than  none. To be honest, I forgot to ask you guys about it, but I don’t think anyone of you would be able to take him under your roof, would you?”  
  
”You are right. But the same applies to you. Even if you quitted your studies, you will not want to finish them? Or you will have to find a job. We don’t know what state Tobio will  be when you find him. You have to assume that you will need to take constant care of him at the beginning. Will your parents pay for this flat until then?”  
  
”They allowed me to do this, just because they know that it concerns my soul mate. So, they will not bear it forever, especially because they don’t believe that I will find him ... but ... I just can’t leave him and let him die there ... plus I believe that somewhere else he has some more family, the only question is if we can trust them.”  
  
”Right, I think it would be good, if we could find someone for him. Now that we know about his family past, maybe that will be easier, and no wonders that police, couldn’t do it.  That changed a lot of things. But we'll see what more we can do once he's with us. For now we have to focus on today.” Suga said as he finished his coffee.  
  
”Right, actually, we should get ready to leave. By the way, almost everything is already settled, so I should fly at the end of the week.”  
  
”Yeah, Asahi and Hinata also informed me. They really did an amazing job to do it all so quickly.”  
  
”Yup, I'll have to repay them somehow when I get back with Tobio.”  
  
”You will worry about it later.” Suga laughed softly.  
  
Having said that, they got up from the couch and while Oikawa was taking the most necessary things with him and then he put on his shoes and jacket, Suga in the meantime washed the cup he used and put it down on the dryer. Immediately after that, he joined the brunet and quickly put on his own shoes and they left.  
  
______________________  
  
  
They were standing in front of a small building that looked like an old tenement house. On the left side of the door, a pair of signs with names of different offices, a detective, a  private doctor, and their sign specialist were attached to the wall. Sugawara looked at Oikawa uncertainly, to which the brunet only shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to the intercom. He pressed the button on which the name badge appeared, as it turned out, the professor, their specialist: Hideki Kuroōkami.  
  
”Yes?” A pretty soft female voice spoke from intercom, after a few seconds.  
  
”Hello, my name is Oikawa. I have an appointment with the professor Kuroōkami.”  
  
”Oh yes. Come in, please.” They heard a buzz and then clicked on the unlocked door.   
  
They quickly pushed it and entered the tenement house, which, if it looked unattractive from the outside, looked pretty nice inside. They started slowly entering the first floor up  the stairs. Sugawara looked at Tooru again.  
  
"So now I think that maybe it's not the best idea, that I came with you, in the end, appointment was made only with you." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Ah, don’t worry, I talked to him mostly on the phone and he was very nice, he even suggested it that I come with someone to him, so I don’t think he will have a problem with it."  
  
"Oh, I see. In that case, I guess it’s all right." He responded when they finally stopped in front of the door.  
  
They didn’t even press the bell when the door opened and they saw a tall, well-built man with black, slightly wavy hair. It was immediately obvious that he was a very strong Alpha. When he saw them he immediately smiled, and his eyes automatically did the same, which were ...  
  
' _Blue_ _._ ' Oikawa thought, and shiver crept up his back.  
  
He shook himself out of this creepy feeling quickly and shook the hand that the professor gave him, as a greeting, and then he did the same with Sugawara as he stepped inside.  
  
”So you decided to come with a friend, after all?” he asked, smiling at them over his shoulder as he led them to his office.  
  
”Yes, I found it would be nice to have company.”  
  
”Haha, for sure. Please sit down.” He pointed to two chairs in front of the desk.   
  
He himself took his place behind it, in front of them. As soon as he did, a young girl entered the room.   
  
”Excuse me, would you like something to drink?” She asked kindly.  
  
”Ah, yeah, if that's not a problem.” Sugawara replied.  
  
”Of course not, unless you're in a hurry.” Hideki replied with a smile.  
  
”No, I think we will stay here for a longer while.” Oikawa replied with a smile of his own,he had mixed feelings about the man, but he had the impression that he could trust him.  
  
”So I will prepare tea for the three of you.” That said, she left.  
  
”You just met Madoka, my assistant and secretary.”  
  
”She is very young, she is studying?” Sugawara noted.  
  
”Yes, history and anthropology, she is in her last year now. She works here for her tuition fees, and by the way also practices, and I have a little help with everything, it is a pretty  good deal, right?”

 

“Indeed.” They said.  
  
At the same moment Madoka returned to the room with the tray she had placed on the desk before leaving them alone.  
  
”So what exactly bring you here? On the phone you sounded somewhat desperate, Oikawa-kun.” Hideki started to go straight to the case.  
  
”Ah, yes, first I want to thank you, sir, that you agreed to meet with me. Well, how to say it... I and my soulmate were separated some time ago, so my sign started to behave a bit strange, to this I have dreams where I see him in different places ... So, my first questions are, do something like that is possible at all? What is the true range of possibilities of  our marks? In schools they teach us just the basics and it isn’t too much ...” he started to explain somewhat uncertainly, he did not want to reveal the real cause of their separation, but also had to somehow describe the situation to get the right answers.  
  
”No problem. I rarely have the opportunity to share my knowledge. Probably because most people think it's fairy tales, and also because such general knowledge would be dangerous. But coming back to your questions. Yes, it is possible, but certain conditions must be fulfilled. These conditions, however, depend on the circumstances and the strength of  the bond that connects you with your soulmate.”  
  
”Dangerous? How? “Sugawara asked a bit confused, he always thought that the signs are just good.  
  
Oikawa also looked at the professor curiously.  
  
”What you learn in schools has been specially trimmed down, so it is only known that the signs appear when you are sixteen years old, that they show the name of your other half and allow you to feel more or less when you approach this person, and whether he or she is in good or bad condition, physically and mentally. But because people are not aware of the real range of signs, they only feel a tiny fraction of their capacity that does not hurt them.” He explained to them calmly, trying to make the words as clear as possible.  
  
Suga looked from the corner of his eye at Oikawa, who was now looking at his bandaged hand with his wrinkled eyebrows, wondering if he should ask another question or not.  
  
”Under what circumstances does the sign hurt?” Tooru asked finally.   
  
”If your bond is really strong with your other half, you can feel his pain as much as he does. However, the best example is  _unfinished rejection_.”  
  
”Huh? What does that mean?”  
  
”It is known that you can reject your soul mate, for you only known reasons. However, it must be done face to face, only then it will work as it should. If you do this in the wrong  way, the sign will not accept it, especially if you know the person who is destined for you, so it can not be deceived. Then the sign will start to hurt you and force you to find that  person to make matters clearer.”  
  
”Maybe that stupid question, but... Why?” this time it was Suga who asked.

  
”Well, there are too many people in this world and they are not in the same number, so there will always be someone who just does not have a soulmate in the beginning, this is  why characters appear only at the right age and not earlier. But it does change if someone is rejected, or your other half dies, or if someone new is born. Of course, there are  people who just give up in finding their soulmate and stop believing that it will happen. This causes the sign to lose its power and turn itself off. To reject someone face to face is  important because at the moment when it is decided on both sides, the sign disappears and instead of it the new one may appear.”  
  
After this explanation, there was silence for a moment.  
  
"HUH ?!" Oikawa and Sugawara spit out disbelief at the same time.  
  
”Yes I know, it's shocking. That is why it is not given to the public.” Hideki laughed slightly from their reaction.  
  
”Because people would panic? And reject theirs soulmates, in the sense that somewhere in the world there may be one more?“ Oikawa asked, incredulous.  
  
It was certainly new information for him. Unless he didn’t believed in the logical explanation given by the government for the soulmate signs, that were taught in schools, but he  believed however, that everyone had only one soulmate and when the one was rejected or that person died, it was just that and nothing else. He never met someone who was  rejected, nor did he directly deal with someone whose other half died, so he had no idea how their signs looked like. He always thought they might fade, or change colour or  something ... but that they were replaced by a new one?  
  
”B-but ... Wouldn’t people notice that somehow? I mean, cases of rejection are very rare, people generally accept their soulmate when they meet each other, but cases, where one of them dies are a bit more frequent so ...” Sugawara asked uncertainly.  
  
”Ah, maybe I should’ve say it more clearly ... It's not like the sign disappears right away. The second mark appears on different rules than the first one. In the second case, it is quite random. In general, however, in most cases you must meet this person at some point in your life, at least once. For example, you stood behind this person in the store queue,  your looks met, and when you came home, you discovered that your old sign had disappeared and new one appeared in another place on your body.” Hideki explained.  
  
He paused for a moment and drank a few sips of tea, in the meantime Oikawa and Sugawara processed what they learned. Tooru looked at Koushi, wanting to see his reaction, but he was surprised when he saw that the grey haired male looked ... happy? For some reason the tiredness that he saw on his face yesterday had subsided, and his eyes had  regained his former joyful glow. He wondered why, but now there was no time to find out. Hideki started to continue his explanation, so they focused on him once again.  
  
“The first soulmate is considered your best opportunity that fits you perfectly in every way. Second, well, as the name suggests, is your second best option, but that does not mean it's worse than the first. But as I mentioned earlier, the appearance of the other soulmate may happen quite accidentally,sometimes you will know him or her only after you  transform into a wolf, which is another example of meeting such.”  
  
”Ok, that's really unusual, but coming back to earlier explanations ... if you have not met your soulmate personally, will the sign compel you to find that person no matter what, by pain?”  
  
”Only if we talk about cases with indirect reject. In other normal cases where person is just conscious of the true power of the signs or firmly believe in it, it can find her or his  soulmate faster, directions that sign is hinting are much more precise and persistent, you can even see yours other half face, or things that are associate with said person in your  dreams. But as I said it earlier it all depends on individuals, usually people don't feel this much, simply because they are not aware of it. But theoretically, no matter in which part of the world the soulmates are, they always unconsciously attract each other. For example, you know the name of your soul mate, but you do not know where they are or how they look, you stop thinking about it for a while, then suddenly you decide to go on holiday to Venice and surprise! You meet a destined to you person there, and you already know  that it was not a coincidence.”  
  
”I see.” Oikawa said lost in thoughts again.  
  
”Okey, so which one of you is indirectly rejected?” Hideki asked suddenly, surprising them.

 

"W-what, how do you...? - Sugawara started, Tooru just looked at the man in front of him, suddenly startled.

 

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm not stupid. Since you are interested in those explanations more, than others and focus on it more it's not so hard to guess..." he explained  calmly.

 

"Sorry sir, but could you maybe first explain, how do you know so much about it? You are not a scientist, are you? So what makes you be so sure that's what you are  saying is true..." Oikawa asked first cautious.  
  
”From the very beginning I was interested in the signs of my soul mates, their history of where they came from, how they are seen in other cultures, how they work, and so on, it  was even the direction of my studies, and now it is also somehow my profession. And how do I know what I'm saying is true? Well ... You just meet my second soulmate.”  
  
”M-madoka-san is your soulmate?”   
  
”Yes, my first soulmate rejected me after 4 years of being together. It was when I started my second year at University. I admit it was rather sudden and shocking for me... You can’t probably imagine how broken and confused I was after that, but then, almost two years later I meet Madoka at library and helped her with her essay... And that’s how it started... I can ask her to come here and confirm it if you want?”  
  
”Ah, no it’s not necessary, but... Are you, sir, hers second soulmate to?”  
  
”No. Madoka is four years younger than me. So when I received my sign, she still didn’t own it. When me and my soulmate parted, Madoka entered the age in which you get the  sign. That means that her sign already knew I was free, though I myself did not realize it until I met her in university. I was in the last year when she was just starting.”  
  
”So if you were with your first soul mate, Madoka-san would get the name of someone else?” Oikawa asked.  
  
”Exactly. It's complicated, I know. However, my first soulmate could only come out because Madoka was too young at the time. So in other words, well, she can really be my first  best option instead of the previous one.”  
  
”I think even more understand why this information is not taught in normal schools or made available in the public media. And if they are, And if they are, they are probably somehow coloured to make people think it's a joke or something.” Suga said.  
”To think that instead of being someone's  _one_  and  _only_  destined person, it turns out you're like a second or third option ... it could lead to unnecessary chaos.” Oikawa said massaging his temples.  
  
”It is true. But remember that maybe this is happening, for everyone to get a chance,so no one is left alone. At least this is what I believe to be hidden behind these signs. Now I  have a question for you, Oikawa-kun ...” Hideki started.  
  
”Yes?”  
  
”Can I see your sign? There is much more information about the signs that I could give you. However, looking at your situation, if I see it, I will be able to specify more.”   
  
Sugawara looked again at Oikawa unsure. Taking into account all the circumstances, they had to be careful about who they were sharing information with. Showing sign was risky, especially since they didn’t know who they were dealing with, who was behind Tobio's disappearance. Tooru struggled with his thoughts for a moment. However, the feeling that  he can trust the older man, didn't left him for a moment. In addition, he shared with them so much information, as well as scraps of his own history ...  
  
Slowly he began to remove the bandage from his wrist. The skin around the mark was a bit redder than yesterday. With a little hesitation, he reached out to Hideki, who gently  grasped his hand and leaned forward to see the mark better.  
  
”Woah. How much time has passed since you saw your soulmate last time?” Hideki asked looking at him.  
  
”Two years. More or less.” Tooru said, looking away, even more nervous.  
  
”Does that redness have something to do with the fact that they are apart for so long?” Sugawara asked curiously.  
  
”Yes and no. If you did not reject each other as you should, then yes, redness can be caused by that. However, it should not be so visible. This may also indicate that your  soulmate is not the best state of mind. Does it hurt sometimes? Or bleeds?”he muttered inspecting the part of the sign seen on the outside of Oikawa hand.  
  
”Only hurts sometimes ... Signs can bleed? How?”  
  
”Yes, but it is only in very extreme cases, even I have no idea, however, how strong a bond must be between you and the other one for this to happen. But I know that’s possible.  This generally means that something really, really bad is happening with your other half. In one of the old civilizations it was believed that this was the case when the sign was forcefully erased. It was very painful, although at this point we are talking about magic, a myth given as a warning, so I can’t say whether this is true and how it would look in  present times.”  
  
Hearing this, Tooru stiffened suddenly, horrified by this thought. A small voice in his head told him that in that case he had to hurry. Suddenly, he could not resist the feeling that he and Tobio would meet him if he did not make it in time ... He took a deep breath, had to fight the panic in him, it was not time. He focused on Hideki, who turned his hand so  that he could now see a part of the sign on the inside of his wrist. He watched as the man curiously tilted his head one way.  
  
”Kageyama ... Tobio. Hmm ...” he muttered to himself, reading the name that was there.  
  
”Something's wrong?”Oikawa asked, feeling a sudden urge to run away.  
  
”Ah, no. This name just sounds familiar. I have an older sister who moved from our hometown to some city in Miyagi, with her husband when I was very young. I think her husband had surname Kageyama, which is really popular in Japan. Her son had a similar name, I think. I've seen him only a few times when he was very little.” he explained, letting go of  his hand and straightening in his chair, sighing on old memories.  
  
”Sorry, but how can you not remember the name of your nephew?” Oikawa asked, though inside, he felt like someone kicked him in the face.  
  
This could only be a coincidence ... right? But this man ... Black hair and blue eyes ... Tooru suddenly felt cold sweat, but Hideki seemed not to pay any attention to this.  
  
”I was about eight years old then? The last time I saw him, he was probably about three years old? In general, my family usually tented to call him by his nickname rather than by  name ... And I was always rather a black sheep in family, so they did not allow me too often to him, they were afraid I would spoil him or something ... They were ... Probably still  are, terribly traditional...  I have the impression that I talk too much about myself than I’m help you ... sorry.”He said apologetically, looking at them.  
  
Only now did he notice the state in which they were. Their faces were tense, they looked at each other as if they were consulting something between themselves telepathically.  After a moment they looked at him.  
  
”Okay, what's going on?”  
  
”Do you remember how your nephew looked?” Oikawa asked.  
  
”Hm? Like most of our family? Like me, only his eyes were a bit darker I think, why?”  
  
Tooru got up from his chair for a moment and reached for his back pocket from which he pulled out a folded piece of paper. He sat back up and unfolded it, then laid it down on  the table and moved toward Hideki.  
  
”Can it be him?” He asked in a deadly serious tone.  
  
He certainly did not have that bad memory. Tooru knew that he was putting everything on the shelf now. Hideki could have been an enemy from the beginning, but on the other  hand, if he was really a relative of Tobio and was against family traditions, could he help him?  
  
Kuroōkami looked at the photo, which was placed under the heading of the article. He shifted his gaze, then Oikawa and Suga could see that he was reading the whole thing. His  face crease gradually changed. He frowned and could see his jaw clenching, his eyes started glowing with gold, confirming that he was indeed an Alpha.  
  
"Sir?" Suga began cautiously.  
  
”I should remember that nothing happens by chance. ” he muttered to himself. “I thought they abandoned the practice of this tradition long time ago...” he continued to himself.  
  
Now the look on his face was so sad and disappointed.  
  
”Just so you know ... what happened to Tobio, was never done to Alphas. Usually if Alpha did not meet the family conditions, he or she was simply disowned.” he said after a while.  
  
”Can we assume that you will help us or not?” Oikawa asked carefully.  
  
”Of course I will help you. I always knew that something was wrong with my family, but I didn’t know that they were this fucked up.”he said almost growling.  
  
”Have you managed to determine where he is, thanks to his visions?” Hideki asked again.  
  
”More or less. I know that at this moment it is in China.”  
  
”Fuck. When are you going to fly? Do you go alone?”  
  
”Yes, I'm going to do it by the end of this week.”  
  
”Okay, when do you have time? Today you probably have something else to do.”  
  
”Yes, I'll be busy tomorrow too, but after all this, if all goes well, I should be free for the rest of the week ... I'm going to fly out at morning on Sunday. Why?”  
  
”I will have to teach you a few things before you fly and better to get them if you want to succeed. Not without reason in our emblem is a wolf. You can shift, right?”  
  
”Yes, without problem.”  
  
”Good, because you'll need it like hell.”  
  
They set the time and place of the next meeting. Then Suga and Oikawa went to Yuu's house to meet his grandfather. It was going to be another long day.  
  
______________________

  
He was lying on the bed, dressed only in a loose shirt and shorts that revealed his soulmate mark, which was around his thigh. His breathing was deep and calm as if he was  asleep. At least it would have seemed to someone, if not for his eyes that were open, but unconscious and empty. His hands was placed on a pillow, on either side of his head. He could see the white rope on his left wrist, which was loosely attached to the bed frame, to hinder his movements, so he could not escape. But it didn’t matter, since he did not  have the strength to do so anyway. He had no idea how many shots they had given him today. Or is it already tomorrow?  
  
The only thing he knew was that he was lying on that simple bed, the rest of the room was in the semi-darkness. The only source of light from the reflector was directed at him,  emphasizing that it was he, who was on display, for everyone to see.   
  
What they did, hidden in the darkness of the room, whispering among themselves. Sometimes, one of them approached and touched him. Sometimes they only touched his face,  cheek or lips. Others were more courageous, passing their fingertips or with their hands on his thigh with a sign. Or further ...  
  
He wanted to scream and cry, but he knew it was pointless. Nobody would hear him, no one would come to him. He didn’t remember how many times he tried to escape. The first time he did, it was shock for him, when he discovered that the house he was held in, was in the middle of the forest, but he didn’t care, believing that it was better to die in the  wild, than to live in confinement and wonder what they would to him next. Unfortunately they quickly found him, treated him with some sedative or drug that made him instantly  inert, incapable to do anything.   
  
Still, every time he saw the opportunity, he tried to run away, until after catching and intoxicating him, they began to bind him as well.  
  
Eventually, he had run away so many times, each time further and further, that it was increasingly difficult for them to find him and bring back. That now there was not a single  day where he wasn’t intoxicated with drugs or something else. To be sure that he will not run again, they started to tie him to sleep as well.  
  
He had no idea how much time had passed or where he was. He only knew they had left Japan long time ago. He knew he would never return to his country. That he will never  meet his friends again. That probably his life will never be the same as before. If it will be given to him, to live, that is.  
  
He promised himself that he wouldn’t do himself a false hope ... But still, despite this ...  
  
_H_ _e still had hope ..._  
  
He was still hoping, that somehow,  _he_  will come for him ...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Oikawa-san ..." he cried softly.  
  
The whole room froze in deadly silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter action should significantly move forward hahaha, be patient; D


	4. Alone in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for the late and long update, I was sick and then had a lot of work, so I couldn't do it as quickly as I planned to ;<   
> The whole chapter was supposed to look a little different but I decided to cut some things and put it in the next one ;D  
> Ah, and just a little warning: I'm not planning to do any DaiSuga in this story, so if someone like this pair... sorry but not this time, maybe next one ;)   
> The last part of the chapter is slighty from Oikawa point of view so be aware... I think thats all... Enjoy! ;D

Kuroo put his pen aside with a sigh. He ran his hands over his face, as if wishing to wipe off the tiredness of it. It has been a few days since Tooru left for China. So far he has not spoken and Kuroo tried not to panic. This was, however, the reason why he couldn’t focus on his study or finish his essay, which was to be delivered at the end of the week. Iwaizumi contacted him a day ago, explaining that he had received his number from Oikawa. He wanted to meet with him to find out what Tooru didn’t want to tell him on the phone, and was instructed by him, that Kuroo will do it instead.

He could hear even on the phone that, the former Seijoh ace barely kept his nerves under control. He was not surprised, the situation was serious and their friend was now somewhere in the middle of the forest, trying to find his lost soulmate. Alone.

He sighed again and let out a frustrated growl. At the same time someone knocked on the door of the room where he worked. But before he could speak, the door was open and Yaku entered it.

”Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn’t hear you when you came back.” He said, glancing at the watch on the wall. 

It was past six in the afternoon already. He did not even realize it was so late.

”Yes I know. I even checked on you before, but you were so busy that you didn’t even notice.” Yaku replied, making a slightly pouty face.” And I can bet you didn’t eat anything all day.” He added moved slowly to the desk where he was sitting.

It was only now that he noticed a tray with a simple dinner plate, a cup of tea and cutlery, leaning on his forearm of the right hand. Thanks to that, his other hand was free and he was able to operate it freely. The attribute of a skilled waiter.

”I ate breakfast in the morning ...” he started a little embarrassed.

”Yeah, that was about six hours ago, if not more.” The smaller boy grunted, sliding his notes aside and putting the tray in their place on the desk.

”Sorry, so much is happening and ...” he stopped, not really knowing what to say.

Instead, he grabbed Yaku in the waist and sat him on his lap. The brightly-haired man looked at him in surprise. He expected that Kuroo would rather want to be left alone to eat and finish his work. 

Yaku watched in silence as Kuroo ate dinner, playing with his hairs on his neck, thoughtfully. He felt that his soulmate mark is slightly itchy, on his collarbone. He frowned s little at it.

”Hey, are you all right? Recently, you seem nervous. And you came out a lot last week. I'm worried ...” Yaku said, deciding to be sincere and to tell his boyfriend what concerns him.

He had a bad feelings, and it seemed that only Kenma from his surroundings knew what was going on, but he didn’t want to tell him anything. Normally he didn’t interfere in Kuroo's problems, if they aren’t related with him somehow. He knew Kuroo would have told him in that case. He knew him long enough, they were soulmates after all, he knew Kuroo was responsible and would not do anything stupid. But it was the first time that Tetsurou hid from him something for so long... So he had the right to be worried, right?

Kuroo froze in place and looked at him, surprised, wide-eyed and with cheeks stuffed with food, and with hand holding the fork in between his lips. He bit everything fast and swallowed, feeling his guts squeezing with guilt. He expected something like that. Normally, they both were rather direct to each other with everything, so if there were arguments between them, they were rather quickly reconciled, so it was not surprising that Yaku noticed a sudden change.

Tetsurou put aside the fork for a moment,he shifted his position slightly in the chair, as much as he could with Yaku still on his lap, settling comfortably. He stared for a moment thoughtfully at the wall, stating that it would be better to say something to Yaku than to provoke unnecessary arguments, especially since his smaller boyfriend was incredibly calm right now. Normally, he would have hit him over the head and only then asked what’s wrong. This was all the more indicative of how much Yaku was worried about him. He didn’t want him to make hasty conclusions. He knew that such things usually do not end well.

”It's not that I didn’t want to tell you anything...” He started slowly, thinking what to say next. “It's just complicated, and as I now think about it, I may have made a mistake already at the start, not letting you know what's going on at the very beginning. But ... it didn’t concern me directly, so ... I thought it would be better ... and I didn’t thought it could be so big...” He muttered the last part more to himself.

”Tsurou ... it doesn’t explain shit, so either you will start talking or I'll punch you. What did you get in?”Yaku asked, feeling how anxiety from earlier had increased.

”It's just ... I couldn’t refuse a friend when he needed help ...” he paused again, then sighed.

”You sound like it is something dangerous ...” Yaku said feeling his pressure rise.

”Because it is, we do not know just how much.”

”So, don’t you think it's too late already? Whatever it is, tell me, you can’t guarantee that by saying nothing you will keep me safe.”

”You are right. Fine, than... Do you remember Kageyama?” Kuroo asked, going straight to the point.

”Um, this young Karasuno setter? Sure I remember! I have not heard of him for a long time, nor the rest of Karasuno ...But why are you asking?” Yaku replied, surprised by the question.

”He went missing two years ago.”

Yaku looked at him, stunned by the sudden information.

”W-what? How? Oh ... oh my god, seriously?”

”Yeah ...” Kuroo reached for his black folder for documents, scratched and covered with various stupid stickers that layed on his desk, between school papers and books, just plain idiotic student folder. He opened it and pulled out a paper with a copied article about Kageyama. He had copied most of the important things Oikawa had told them when they met with him that day. It was supposed to help him explain everything to Iwaizumi once he will see with him ... and he will survive the meeting, hopefully.

”Read it and then I'll explain the rest.” he said giving him mentioned paper.

And while Yaku silently acquainted himself with the contents of the article, Kuroo decided to finish his already cold dinner.

___________________

Sugawara was sitting in a cafe waiting for Kiyoko and Asahi in one of the rooms in private section area. They had to discuss the possible solutions if Tobio could not stay with Oikawa. Also, in the event of an emergency, Kiyoko was supposed to arrange a quick transfer to China. She also came up with the idea to organize a rescue team in case things went wrong in the worst possible way. Despite the fact that the police resumed the investigation, it was not yet official, and only a few (Kuroo and Kenma fathers mainly) helped them in everything. However, it was certain that they would not be able to help them, in an emergency, as fast as possible.  
They’ve made it pretty clear at the very beginning. 

So today they were going to discuss the best options among the people they knew. Somehow they all kept in touch with people from other schools, despite their previous rivalry and later separation of roads. Suga has somehow become friends with Semi from Shiratorizawa, maybe mainly because they both attend the same medical university and they are in the same department. Just like Kunimi and Yahaba from Seijoh. And many, many others, there was always this contact somewhere. Is it by someone else, or by facebook, or any other way, there was always someone somewhere around.

The sound of the sliding doors snatched him out of his thoughts. He looked up towards them and saw Asahi with Kiyoko at the door frame. Seeing them, he smiling slightly.

He exchanged a short greeting with Asahi, he had seen him quite often lately after all so there was no need for a big one. It was with Kiyoko that took him a little longer.

”Hey, long time no see! How are you doing? How did you like it in Korea?” he asked, sitting back in his seat.

”I am fine. Korea is a wonderful place, people are really nice there! However, because of school I didn’t have time to visit too much, but I intend to make up for it. And how are you? I hope that your studies go much better than the last time we talked.” She said smiling to him brightly and taking her place next to Azumane.

She really missed Sugawara and Azumane, just as much as the rest of old Karasuno volleyball team. She had already caught up with Asahi, and knew they had more important topics to discuss, but she couldn’t help herself. It's been six months since she left and it was the first opportunity they could see each other since then.

”Much better since I finally got the rhythm. I am currently on practice and at the same time working at a nearby hospital. Somehow I manage.” He returned her smile.

He took a moment to look at her. Her hair was much longer now, reaching almost to the waist. She changed the frames of her glasses to a bit larger, but it added only to her charms, he also noticed that she began using a more colourful lip gloss, emphasizing the shape of her lips.

”Hey, Kiyoko ... have you met your soulmate?” He asked, leaning forward slightly.

Asahi heard this and looked at him with amused eyes which gave him a concrete answer before their friend managed to open her mouth.

”Yes. It's very visible?” She asked timidly, pulling a part of her hair behind her ear, revealing hers soulmate mark.

It was behind her ear, it was not one of the biggest, but it was slightly down on her neck. If you didn’t look carefully, you would say it looked like a part of her earring with feathers and beads. Sugawara only smiled warmly at her.

”Well, it seems that my decision to exchange for a student in Korea was good. I met him there. Now we have a break in study, so he will come here as soon as he makes up some time with his family.” She said relaxing a bit.

At the same moment one of the waiters came up to ask if they want to order something. Since they visited this cafe many times before, they knew its menu by memory, so choice was not a problem. While they were waiting for their orders, they talked for a moment about silly, normal stuff, but as soon as the coffee and cakes were placed on their table they went on to more serious topics.

”Okay, so going to the bottom of the case. I let myself make a list of people that I think would be able to help us somehow. I want you to go over and share your opinions. In addition, I think the five-person group would be most appropriate.” She said, reaching for her bag and pulling out an A4 nootebook, from which the loose sheets of paper gently popped out.

Suga and Asahi nodded quietly and focused on the cards she had given them. They quickly looked through the names that were on them.

”I think we should definitely include in the group, Iwaizumi.” Asahi said first.

”Asahi is right, I don’t think he wants to leave Oikawa alone just like that. I'm sure he'll agree to help.” Suga added.

”I would gladly volunteered myself, but I'm not sure if Yuu will go for it. I mean, he certainly would not mind but I’m sure, he would like to come with me, and I don’t want to risk him anything.” Asahi admitted with a slight hesitation in his voice.

”It's understandable, you do not have to feel guilty.” Shimizu calmed him down, putting her arm on his shoulder.

”No matter who we choose ourselves, there is no guarantee they will agree to take the risk, so don’t worry. You are already helping enough.” Suga added, smiling at him reassuringly.

”Thanks.”

”Actually, maybe I should have expressed himself more clearly earlier.” Kiyoko started. “Actually, I'm going to create two groups. A group of five people who venture into the wilderness to find and help Oikawa and Kageyama. And also a group that will stay in the nearby city as a base to which they can return. So if you want to be in this second group, Asahi, there is no problem and you could then take Nishinoya-kun with you.” she said looking at him expectantly.

”I still have to talk to Yuu about it, but I think that in that case, I will also join.” Azumane said after a while while.

”I think I will join the other group as well.” Suga said,

”Are you sure? What about your practice and work? “Kiyoko was worried.

”I will first had to talk to a few people, but I can pass my practice not only in the hospital, so it should be fine. In addition, I'm going to talk to Semi, because I think it would be worth to try to add Ushijima to the first group.”

”I also thought about that. He's awesome, it adds strength and I'm sure he'll find out in the hunt.” Asahi added.

”All right, we have two. Who's next?” Kiyoko asked again, noting something.

They talked for some time, exchanging individual names, eventually ending up with twelve electors for the first group. They were not sure who would agree and who would not.

They took into account that each of them has yet to study or work, or both things at once, and could not just leave. Not every university has allowed for a break in emergency situation, and if, it is only for a few days in most cases. So they will be happy if at least two people agree. All the more, most of them were not, or they are not particularly related to Tobio, or at least not so strongly, so most of them have no reason to help them. They still hoped it would work out somehow.

Oikawa gave them hope that Kageyama was alive and could be rescued. And who were they to leave Tooru with all of this alone, especially since none of them ever forgot how much they felt devastated when news of the disappearance of Tobio came to them. Someone they knew who had been with them every day for so long, suddenly just vanished.

They set up who else to ask to join the second group and then decided that for now it is enough. They needed time to do the first thing and know where they stand with it, before they start the next thing.

”Kiyoko ... tell me why did you decide to help us? Your parents will not mind? In the end, you will have a flight and a place where we can stay ... And I'm sure it's not all you have prepared.” Sugawara started cautiously, setting off his cup of coffee, which was already cold.

It was not that he doubted her. He was just curious. Shimizu has always been a nice and caring person, despite her social status she never bragged about it and always treated their team like her brothers Yachi as a younger sister. The fact that she went so far as soon as she found out they could find Kageyama was just a surprise to him.

”You know you've always been, and still you are like brothers to me. Kageyama-kun might not have had the easiest personality, being awkward in his dealings with others, blunt in what he says and thinks. But still ... he became my younger brother. That day when Ukai coach brought us a newspaper with news of his disappearance ... when I got home ... I cried so much. I don’t even remember when I cried harder than then.” She said, and her eyes were slightly teary.

Kiyoko has always been rather introverted and generally under control, but it is precisely in such moments Sugawara and Asahi reminded themselfs how much she really cared about them.

”Anyway, my parents will not have a problem with that. I talked to them first before I proposed this idea to you. And since I rarely ask them anything big, the more happy they are that they can help me, especially because they know that it is very important to me.” she finished smiling at them reassuringly.

”I could never get over how great your parents are.” Asahi said with a smile.

”Truth. And Suga, is it okay with you and Daichi? You do not talk too much about him. In general, you rather avoid the subject of him.” She asked suddenly, surprising Koushi, who had grazed a bit of the cake he had just eaten.

Asahi looked at her wide-eyed, then glanced at the grey-haired friend. Freezing in place with a fork in his mouth.

”What is going on?” she asked while seeing their confusion.

”Um, sorry I did not tell you earlier. But that was when we all started our Universities or works and all, and you tried to get to exchange to Korea, you had enough on your head then. Daichi ... Daichi and I are not together anymore. In the end after all these years, he rejected me.” The last sentence spoke very quietly.

Although it has been some time since then, it still hurt him. Even if after meeting Hideki, he gained some hope, he still felt embarrassed by this situation. Everyone around them was sure he and Daichi will be married soon after graduating from university, or earlier. They were each other soulmates, they had known each other for so long, they had compliment each other perfectly... but that was not enough.

”O-oh, I'm so sorry. But why?” She asked shocked.

”I don’t know. All I know is that he's with Yui now and they're happy. Probably because we fit together so much that it became boring? I don’t know. Frankly, I do not want to think about it. When he told me this he was completely confident of his decision so I didn’t even have the strength to do something about it.” He sighed.

”I can’t believe it.” She said sadly.

”Well, me too. But please don’t tire him about it. It's already decided, and I don’t want to think more about it. It is hard for me as it is without an extra drama.”

”All right, I will not go into it, if that's your wish. I just didn’t expect it. You are one of the most wonderful people I know ... I just want you to be happy.”

”Thanks, I appreciate it.”

”Well, we all want it. At this moment, however, I think we should gather to leave. We have a lot to do.”Asahi said looking at the other two.

Having said that, they began to gather their belongings, Asahi went ahead to settle their bill, then they split up, each to their own.

_______________________

It was a cloudy day. All green was wet after rain, the air was heavy and stuffy. The smell of the forest intensified, making it easier for him to hide. He was only three days in China and had twice fallen into a group of people who had something to do with Kageyama. At least that was what he managed to understand from the snippets of the conversations they had made between each other thinking that he was not around. But the wolf ears are much more sensitive than human, so he was a bit surprised that they seemed to ignore it. If they thought he could not transform into a wolf, it would give him a little advantage. Because he had no doubt that they knew, for who and why he came. They had scouts, avoiding a pack of wolves divided at the wide forest area was much more difficult than flits between people. They could also be just normal hunters, but he preferred to play safe and avoid everything that smelled not friendly to him.

It didn’t change the fact that he moved with the greatest caution, the wolf's senses in constant readiness. He reacted to every rustle and foreign smell that did not fit into the forest, often changing the route or temporarily hiding in some bush ... His behaviour could boldly be called bordering with paranoia. But he could not risk being caught. He was not sure what they would do to him, but one was certain ... nothing good. And more importantly... he was close.

His mark was sending increasingly clear signs. Is it tickling, itching sometimes even burning, but the latter, he suspected, had more to do with the fact that Tobio was probably hurt. Whenever he felt this burning, he wanted to shift into the wolf and run as fast as he could, in the direction indicated to him by all his instincts: his alpha, his soulmate sign and his pure, simple human intuition.

He rarely slept, up 2 to 3 hours. Under constant nervous tension and hostile terrain where an enemy could find him at any moment, he did not even want to waste his time on dreaming.

The three day training with Hideki was hell, but he was the most helpful. In addition, the information he got from Nishinoy's father helped him to save space in his backpack and worry about what to eat later. He gave him a specific list of what is edible in the wilderness, where to look for it, how to recognize the right plants, fruits, mushrooms, even small animals. The latter was most often eaten in the form of a wolf; it was quicker and easier when his human senses were suppressed by a wolf instinct. It allowed him to maintain strength and not to suffer from malnutrition. He had equipment to filter rainwater. So it was not a problem either.

He tried not to be distracted by stupid thoughts, he was always focused on one goal. He will recover from everything, when he finally finds Tobio and will return home safely with him.

God, Iwaizumi would probably be proud of him. This is probably the longest period of time in which he was not complaining about anything - not that he had to whom. He smiled to himself at the thought. But at the same moment he was struck by a sudden longing for his friend. He was curious if he had already talked to Kuroo? How mad he was at him for hiding everything from him? Will he forgive him?

He shook himself out of these thoughts, now was not the time. But at the mention of Kuroo, he remembered that he needed to contact him. First he will find a place that is safe, and then he will do it.

All the more so because his inner Alpha had warned him again of the approaching danger. This was another confirmation that he was much closer to Tobio's location. The closer he was, the more often he could sense the strangers.

He hoped he would find Tobio faster than he thought. How to pull him out of this mess and all the rest he will worry about later.

For now, he must focus again to avoid catching and remain as imperceptible as possible. Fortunately, Hideki had lent him some of his clothes and a backpack that was specially adapted to shift into a wolf and back. They were only available to the richest, and even though his family did not belong to the poor, he was still not sure he would be able to afford it and get it in such a short time without the help of Hideki. Thanks to that, he did not have to waste time undressing and dressing every time he did shift, all he had to take care of was his shoes. 

At this point, he transformed into his form of wolf, quickly moving between the trees and the bushes, and soon after, in the run, turn back into man. It helped to confuse his track and scent a little, although he knew it would not work all the time.

Although his scent in his human and wolf form was the same, in every form it’s other aspect increased. However, if the enemies had good tracers, they would surely catch him quickly if he won’t start to cover it with something else. That is why it was fortunate that today was rainy weather, his scent may be more mixed with this forest. All the more so he wanted to take advantage of this and make up the road to Tobio as much as possible. Later it may be much more difficult.

He jumped over some bushes and then turned back into a wolf and turned left, when he sensed the threat to his right. Still he had to be careful and keep his eyes wide open. There was the possibility that they started to set up traps. At least he would have done so, if he knew there was an intruder in his area.

He also had to be careful not to be deceived in a trap which was much more difficult. Hideki tattooed him with temporary signs that warned him of magic and other dangers connected to it. Still, it didn’t guarantee him a hundred percent of security.

During these few days, he transformed into a wolf more times than during his whole life. In their world when you were born, after the third year of life, it was necessary to first transform into a wolf. Sometimes there have been cases that have done so much earlier, naturally and instinctively - he himself belonged to such. After that, it was up to the family to take care of changing regularly, organizing family tours in places where they could transform and give vent to their wolfish needs like hunting and running in the woods. It helped broaden their perspective and deepen the self-awareness, character and ability. It was also supposed to provide them with survival in an emergency; like war or "apocalypse" or the attack of an unexpected epidemic.

However, due to the development of civilization, many people have stopped changing, as a result of which these abilities have been lulled or even disappear completely, leaving only the ability to sharpen the senses and reactions of the body, depending on the sub-gender; like Omega’s heat and also Alpha’s rut, eye colour change depending on the sub-gender and things like that. 

It has been proven, however, that people who continue to shift into wolf forms are generally stronger than those who have neglected it. At that moment, he was happy that his family belonged to those who treated it as tradition and that he had no problem with it.

He had traveled a great deal more before he lost them. He paused for a moment to examine the area more calmly, then returned to his human form. He looked around again, then began to climb onto a nearby tree, lush and tall enough that in the event of an attack, enemies would not be able to see him if they crossed his path.

He sat for a moment calm his breathing, then reached into his shoulder pocket from his backpack and pulled out his satellite phone. Kuroo taught him how to use it before letting him fly into madness.

He did not want to prolong the conversation with him indefinitely, he just wanted to let him know that he was alive and not involved in the particular, he did not want to risk that someone would be eager to overhear him, break the signal cipher or something.

"Holy shit! You finally called!" He heard Kuroo's voice as soon as he received it.

He could not hold back the smile that appeared on his face at the sound of a friend's voice. He could hear how worried he was by the lack of news from him.

”Sorry, for holding you in uncertainty for so long. but here I was ... fairly busy.” He sighed slightly.

”I can imagine.”

”Everything is fine with me. I can’t tell you the details, I prefer to be careful. But it's good. I will try to speak to you again soon.”

”All right. Thanks. Be careful out there. We have a surprise for you, so you know.”

”Oh really? I can’t wait to know what it is. I'm finishing, to hear again soon.”

”Sure. Give them a hard time.”

”Yeah, you got it.”

After that conversation, they ended the call. Somehow I felt lighter, but he couldn’t give himself the time to rest for long. He focused on his surroundings, listening to the hum of the forest to catch any strange and disturbing sounds. Luckily, however, only the silence, the rustling of the leaves of the trees and the chirping of the birds answered him. He looked around, turning carefully at the branch he was sitting on, trying to catch some suspicious shapes, be it people or wolves. He saw nothing.

He reached for his backpack for his water bottle. He took a few swallows before he put it back, then decided to move on. Slowly, it started to get colder and later. He wanted to go a bit further, find some shelter for night and then take some rest.

He felt a stronger itch on his hand where he had a sign. More urgent and annoying. So he had to be much closer to where Tobio was. In this case, he must start using special suppressants on his scent. He didn’t want to use them beforehand knowing they could have side effects if used too long and often. In addition, if he does this now, it will allow him to mislead opponents. They can feel him all the time here and there and suddenly he disappears? Very confusing.

Without wasting time and without interrupting his march, he did what he thought. He pulled out the tablets and quickly swallowed one, then speeded up and lightly trotted further.

He remembered when Hideki told him how to communicate through a soulmate mark. This required a lot of focus, and it was more about sending something like thoughts and emotions, eventually short images, but he didn’t want to try it for the time being. First he wanted to get as close as possible to investigate the enemy territory, and then try to somehow reach Tobio in this way. It was uncertain, especially since both of them had no experience with it and it was not something Kageyama expected, but he hoped it would work in some way.

For now, he must focus on finding a good shelter. The sign tickled and itched him, confirming his thoughts. He decided to wait until nightfall and then decide to what to do next depending on how his mark will behave. At this moment he will need a little rest, nothing will work if he is too tired and he moved around enough today.

He noticed the average height, but strong and spreading tree. His crown was dense and looked promising. He slowly approached it, looking for any traps or traces of someone else's presence. Noting that it’s safe, he started to climbing on it and chose the most stable and large branch. He settled down on it, then looked down through the leaves, stating that he was high enough, but could calmly jump to the ground without harm. 

The ground around his tree trunk was so covered with grass and leaves, and because they were still a little wet from rain earlier, they were a little down and sticky so it was not so visible, that he left some traces. He always tried to remember and try to keep his tracks irregular. When he just thought about this, a small herd of deers ran close to his tree, some of them stopped sniffing the area right next to his tree, making a mess and blurring his tracks completely. Some of them began to nibble on nearby green, so he knew his suppressants were working and the animals did not sense him at all.

He leaned against the tree bough, sighing. It was not the most comfortable place, but it was enough for now. He quickly reached for his raincoat jacket and covered himself with it, he pulled out a couple of fruits. He quickly ate them and then returned to his previous position and closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap.

Surrounded by the quiet sounds of the forest and the quiet sounds of deer passing here and there. He could feel the blast of cold wind on his face, which was pushing slightly through the crown of the tree. But it did not bother him.

It is possible that soon all this will be just a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, alright there might be some mistakes and all, but please forgive me ;< I'm trying to keep it all more or less possible, logical and stuff but... aye... it's not my strongest point hahaha ;D And I realize I've made mistake in previous chapters: Oikawa was supposed to talk with Nishinoya FATHER not GRANDFATHER, lol I need to fix it. That's all I think, see you soon! ;D


	5. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry that taked me so looong! But I had a lot of work, and not much time, but here it is ;D Enjoy! ;3

After explaining everything, Yaku was unusually silent for a long time, silently watching Tobio's photo from copy of the article. Kuroo could not blame him, there was a lot of news to accept, and in addition to someone else it could have been irrational and out of imaginary. Suddenly, Yaku turned toward him and looked at him like never before. Never before has he seen him so serious and tense. For a moment he just looked at him intensely, his brows wrinkled thoughtfully. Kuroo was not sure whether it was because he was so angry with him, but it was slowly starting to bother him.

"Yaku ..." he began uncertainly, but the brunet quickly interrupted him.

”You said Oikawa was supposed to meet with someone who knows everything about soulmate signs ...”

”Ah yes,and it turned out that he is related to Kageyama, why are you asking?”

”But he is on our side, right? Do you have any contact with him? Or do you think Suga would have?”

”Eh? Yes, I think so...”

”You also said that Suga mentioned something about organizing a rescue group or something.”

”Yes, but ... Yaku, what's going on? I know it's all shocking, but you're acting strangely.” Kuroo said a little more nervous.

Yaku just looked at him with his strange, unusual gaze again, that didn't fit him, and Tetsurou knew already that he doesn't like this way of look on his boyfriend face, even a tiny bit.

”Kuroo, this shit is fucking real.” Yaku said with emphasis on every word.

Tetsurou looked at him a little lost.

”You mean magic and stuff?” He asked for confirmation.

”Yes.” The brunet replied, looking away and suddenly losing some confidence.

Kuroo stared at him in a slight shock, his lips slightly open. When it suddenly occurred to him.

”Oh my god, do you want to tell me, that you and your family are too ...?”

”Yes ...” there was a silent answer.

”Oh, wow, holy shit.”He took a deep breath. “Okay, good and what about that? You have to aim for something, since you've started to ask me for details.”

”You are not angry?” Yaku asked uncertainly.

”Oh, no, I'm not. Shocked, yes. But angry? No. With something like this you don’t go around and tell everyone. If I were in your place, I wouldn’t say anything, even if we are soulmates. But you can tell me about it in the meantime. Excuse me, but I promised Tooru that I will help him, so ...”

”I understand. The point is, could you get in touch with this guy, if he is on our side then we will need him. The wolf in the emblem of the Kageyama family is not without reason at all. Normally, it is a testimony of nobility and so on, but looking at the whole situation, it can make us some trouble. If he is related to Tobio, he must have known about it and properly prepared Oikawa, including some protective spells. If we are going to send people to rescue, they have to go through the same thing.”

”Why?” Kuroo asked carefully.

”In our culture, it is said that "a wolf is able to hide from a human, even behind a single reed." And that is the most true. Only in their case, it is much more dangerous. If you are not properly secured, you will not know that one of them is right next to you until they bite your face off.”

”Fuuuck...” 

”Exactly. I know it's late, but try contacting Sugawara and tell him about it. I will talk to my mother, maybe she will be able to help us somehow.” Morisuke said, getting up from his boyfriend knees and picking up the dishes.

”Okay. And Yaku ... I love you, I'm glad I have you.” Kuroo said, you could hear in his voice how strong his feelings are for the other boy.

Yaku hearing this blushed all the way up to his ears, then turned to the door with the intention of leaving, speaking over his shoulder, a little nervous.

”I love you too, idiot. Now do what I told you. And don’t hide things like that from me, again.”

”Aye, sir!”

\---------------

The next day, Kuroo was standing on the subway station, waiting for Iwaizumi to arrive. After yesterday's discussion with Yaku and a phone call with Suga, he decided that the best and safest meeting option would be in his and Yaku's apartment. They will not have to worry about someone eavesdropping on them. It was a bit irrational, even if Yaku reassured him that it was unlikely that anyone around him would be involved in the disappearance of Tobio, yet he admitted that magic families, even if they are rare, they are usually big enough for their members or other relatives and such to be everywhere. What Kuroo found out, how true it is, the hard way.

He was lost in thoughts when, at last, the right train entered and stopped on the platform. He lifted his head and began to watch carefully the people coming out of the train, looking for the characteristic black spiky hair. It didn’t take long for him to find the right person.

”Hey, Iwaizumi!” He shouted at him, waving at the same time with his hand.

At the sound of his voice, Hajime's head immediately turned toward him, and then in the next second he stood right next to him.

”It's nice to finally meet you personally, Kuroo. Though it is a pity that under such circumstances.” He said, reaching for his hand and a slight smile wandered over his lips, enough to let him know that he was not hostile to him.

”I can say the same thing. Although I am also sorry that we need to know each other in this way.” He sighs and squeezes his hand.

”Don’t be, as soon as I get Shittykawa, I'll kick his ass for it. But at this moment we better don’t waste time.”

”Right. Let’s go than.”

The journey to his apartment took them less than he thought. In the meantime, they talked about various trivialities, but when they arrived at the place, Yaku already had everything prepared in the living room, including snacks.

So they went straight to the explanation. Iwaizumi listened patiently, occasionally asking a question, but mostly tried not to interrupt them, allowing them to come to an end. When they came to the subject of magic, they could see how sceptical he looked at them, but he did not comment. But quickly his expression turned into anxiety, the more they drowned in the details of this aspect, especially because Yaku was giving a couple of new informations, learning it from the history of his own family, and what he learned from his mother, who was not too pleased to know, that her son mixes into something like that. But when they came to the subject of the soulmate signs, they could see that Hajime ceased to have any doubts and began to believe them.

The issue of the soulmates marks, when once touched,especially the way Oikawa approached the subject of them, erases any doubt or illusion. Since there may be something like them,than why not the rest of the things that people are inclined to believe? In addition, they themselves: Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

It is not known when exactly or where they came from, what was their origin. It's only known that somebody once somehow mixed human genes with wolves, thus increasing their endurance, strength and senses. Even if no doubt they know more about their wolf nature than about the marks, there are still many questions. Only that no one is immersed in it completely or that does not think what leaves the rest of the community in ignorance, and those bits of information that are leaking quickly are removed by the government.

Anyway, after finishing the explanation, silence fell through the room, while Iwaizumi slowly moved his hands through his hair and his face slowly processing all the news he had learned.

”This is fucking crazy.” He sighed after a moment.

He felt as if someone had drained his brain, twisted it, and then put it back in his skull.

”I know it's a lot to accept. Maybe you want a beer?” Kuroo asked.

”Yes, please.” he got a grump replay from his guest.

”I'll get it. For you too, Tsurou?” Yaku asked.

”Yes, I think we all need it.”

After an open bottle of beer was placed in front of him, Iwaizumi pulled a couple of solid sips from it and set the bottle back down on the table with a slight bang.

”I swear to God that when I get my hands on this bastard, who dares to call himself my friend, I pull his legs out of his ass.” He said in a dark tone, looking ahead with determination.

”Oh, man. I told him not to hesitate to tell you.” Kuroo muttered to himself, sipping a bit of beer.

Iwaizumi looked at him intently, but relaxed a little after a while.

”Hey, thanks for helping him and taking care of him. This shit, despite his appearances, has the talent to pack up in various of weird things.”

”No problem, but we can only relieve the relief when we manage to bring Oikawa and Kageyama back to Japan.” Kuroo said, returning to the subject.

”Right, what can you tell Sugawara that I'm joining the cast? I can’t leave this idiot alone in this jungle. Or you can give me his number, I'll write to him myself and find out the details.”

”I think it will be the best, I have his consent, so no problem.”

”Are you going too?” Iwaizumi, just curious.

”Yes.” The answer was given immediately, but Yaku was the one who said it.

Kuroo looked at him in surprise. They had not discussed it yet, so he was more surprised. He was sure Yaku would want to stay and will not allow him to go on this expedition.

”Wait, you're planning to go with me?” Kuroo asked still not grasping.

”Of course! You said you can’t leave a friend in need, and I'm not someone who will tell you to do it. So I'm flying with you. And that goes without discussion!”

”Yakkuuuun!” Tetsuro cried, hugging him firmly to his chest. “I have the best soulmate ever!”

”Yes, you have.” Iwaizumi laughed, looking at Morisuke, who was trying to escape from the grip of blackhaired male to no avail.

Quickly, however, his face regained seriousness again. His gaze rested again on all the papers that they showed him, including this unfortunate article. And sketch, Tobio portrait, which Oikawa drew from his dreams.

He reached for it and looked at the drawing more closely. It represented an approximation of Kageyama's face, looking out of the branches of a bush. He could have said that Tobio was a bit older, his hair a bit longer, bangs covering his eyes almost completely. He could see that his face was hurt here and there, but nothing serious. And even if his face remained unmoved, his eyes, even if barely visible, still had a sharp, intense expression. They looked at him expectantly, and watchfully. Judging.

”Hajime ...” someone called him, pulling him out of trance.

He lifted his gaze, realizing that Kuroo and Yaku, finished their banter and watched him worriedly.

Are you all right?” Asked the shorter brunet.

”Yes, it’s just ... I know this kid since middle school. Even if we were not close enough with each other, I would never have imagined that something like that could happen to him. If anyone would have asked me before, I would say that something like this would happen to Oikawa more, but no ... not him.”

He paused for a moment, swallowing a ball that suddenly formed in his throat.

”I just feel like I failed him as senpai, somehow. Even if I know it's not my fault, it's still ... how could I not know about that before?”

”I'm not talking about all of Karasuno, but I think if not for Hinata, then none of us would have known about it for a long time. So don’t blame yourself, we will regain him, we will regain both of them.”

”I know, but when you mentioned it, I can not imagine how Hinata could feel when he learned about it. How he feels about it now.”

”Well, when he came to the meeting that Oikawa initiated, he seemed to be keeping well. But, I can safely say that he is not as cheerful and energetic as he used to be. He seemed more mature. He did not tell everything that just came to his mind, only what was important, so I think it all shook him more than others. It's been two years since this incident, and despite trying not to show it, I think it haunted him all the time since then.” Kuroo said with a sigh.

”I guess so. Well, I think I'll be going now. We will keep in touch. Thanks for your time.”

”You're welcome. But keep in mind that we are probably starting at the beginning of next week. So you have little time to do everything, especially since it's in a few days.” Kuroo reminded him, escorting him to the door.

D”o not worry, I can do it.”

”Yeah. Wait, I'll escort you to the station.”

”Come on, I will not get lost. Don’t worry, see you.”

”Okay then, see you.”

Kuroo returned to the living room where Yaku slowly was cleaning the mess they had made. He immediately started helping him, collecting all the papers and storing them in his folder.

”Well, it went better than I thought. I survived.”He spoke after a moment.

Yaku looked at him strangely, then laughed.

”You're impossible.” He said while still laughing.

”I know.” he said starting to laugh himself. 

It was a small relief from all this serious situation, and what still awaited them.

________________

From the moment he woke up, he had the feeling that something was wrong. This premonition didn’t leave him for a moment when he moved again among the thickets, getting closer and closer to his goal. His suppressants served the role perfectly. He could sense the enemies closer than usual, but they did not seem to notice him.

Still, Oikawa decided to exercise caution and not transform into a wolf until it was absolutely necessary. Transforming into a wolf could break the suppressant effect and it would be wasted and he could not afford it. He was getting closer, he was alone, and the danger was growing.

And this strange, unpleasant feeling...

He raised his hand and looked at his soulmate mark. It was bold, just like the person it was representing and he was destined for. It looked like a metal rim or a thick bracelet around his wrist, decorated with small ornaments with plants and forest fruits like berries or wild raspberry and oak leaves. At the top and at the bottom. In the middle of the rim on the inside of his hand was the full name of Tobio, separated by a shape that could boldly resemble a wolf's head. On the outside, were the same moon symbols as the Kageyama family emblem.

Oikawa smirked at it, a bit bitterly. He paid no attention to it earlier, before all the fuss, because he just wasn’t aware of it, but it came out that from the very beginning it had a deeper meaning. It is possible that he and Tobio have not met each other without reason. In the end, as Kuroōkami said: "Nothing happens by accident."  
He shook himself thoughtfully. Now was not the time for it, especially as more fragrances came into it, which did not belong to the forest or the animals. People. Much more than the people you would have fled from here. He had not seen a building yet, or something like that, but he had no doubt his goal was right there. He looked around more carefully and first saw the outline of the road in the thickets. His heart momentarily accelerated.

For a moment he wondered about an option. Then, noticing the hollow under the tree, covered with bushes and tall grass, he decided to check it. Trying to least disturb surroundings around it, he decided that it was abandoned, when he was unable to smell of any kind of animal, only wet soil and plants.  
Stating that everything looks as it should, he moved on, the only thing he was carrying with him was a stationary phone attached to a belt that was clinging to his body, under his shirt, so that he would not lose it if he had to transform into wolf form.

He was far enough away from the place where he left his backpack when suddenly a strong, piercing pain in his right hand attacked him. The pain was so strong that it dazed him for a moment. He looked at his right hand, clutching it with his other hand, as if it would help to ease the pain, not understanding what was happening. His vision became blurred, he could hear unbearable squealing in his ears, unable to hold back, he let out a long groan of pain, finally falling to his knees. And then he lay down on the ground pressing his right hand into his chest, which now, had the impression that it was burning with a living fire. In his whole life he did not feel such a terrible pain. His entire body began to sweat, his breathing became fast interrupted only by his painful moans.

He didn’t even noticed when the tears began to mix with the sweat on his face, much less he noticed, or in no way felt when around him appeared several figures.

”Oh, look who we have here. In the end we were able to find you, you really gave us a hard time. Always flicking between, practically unnoticed. I'm surprised you got that far. But it looks like your luck left you today.”

The voice that just spoke now might have seemed friendly and gentle if not for the fact that in reality it was ice cold. If Oikawa himself was not in a bad state, bordering on delirium, at this point he would surely have froze in place out of fear.

His entire body was shaking like in a really bad fever. He saw a pair of dirty, worn-out working boots that suddenly appeared in front of him, then the owner knelt beside him and took his face in his hands, forcing him to look at him.

”Wow, you certainly are a healthy, beautiful and strong, young Alpha. Look at yourself, your eyes are so pure golden colour. But I'm sure you are now very confused about what's going on with you.” Said the man, who now raised him slightly in his arms to be able to look closer at his face.

Oikawa was still shaking slightly, still clutching both hands to his chest, unable to do anything else with the excess of pain he was feeling. He clenched his jaw with all his strength to prevent more painful groans from leaving his mouth. He could hear a few people laugh at it a little. But he could not tell how many of them were there. All his attention was focused on the man who held him. Shortly cut, slightly lightened hair, tanned face and cold gray eyes. Oikawa could confidently say he was dealing with a very strong Alpha, who was now more busy with judging his body, which he didn’t like, and it made the morning uneasy feeling come back to him with redoubled force.

”You are certainly in your peak form. You would not have come so far if you were not.” He muttered to himself, passing his hand over Oikawa’s thigh, squeezing it a few times. “Look at these muscles, so strong and resilient. To be honest, I would be pissed off if it turned out that we were constantly chasing ugliness.”

Oikawa could not bear it any longer, what the man said to him, the way he looked at him and touched him, it disgusted him. But he couldn’t do anything about it when another wave of mighty pain spread across his body, making his back arched to the point that he was surprised that they didn’t break. Turning his head back, he gave a loud cry of pain.

”Indeed, pretty.” He heard his whisper near his ear when finally his body relaxed and fell back into place. “And you smell nice.”

Oikawa looked at him in disbelief. When his body was engulfed by pain, he was still able to see two other people standing nearby and after looking at their facial expressions, and also because of the guy who held him in his arms, it was already clear to him that they all were pretty fucked up.

At the moment, however, he was grateful that the guy did not seem to notice or feel, his phone under his shirt and he hoped that it will stay this way.

”Ah, but back to the topic, it seems that you are a soulmate of this kid that they are hiding here and he is being held. Well, all the pain that you feel now is due to the fact, that right now they‘re trying to forcefully remove his sign. They will cleanse him, so they will be able to use him as a breeding mother for all the main families. What a pity you were so close, but a bit too late. If not for this ritual of removing the sign, we wouldn’t probably catch you now.”

Oikawa looked at him now with pure horror, trying to comprehend what he had said despite all the pain that didn’t allow him to think clearly.

”Oh, don’t look at me like that, darling. It's not my fault. Actually, now that your soulmate will lose the mark, the same will happen to you ... I would gladly keep you for myself.”

”No...”

”It's sad, I know.”

_”NO.”_

Tooru could feel how at that moment his whole world was falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow... well the part with Oikawa and the creepy guy at the end wasn't planned but... it happened ahaha... I know it's creepy and all, but,... yeah, shits about to happen in the next chapter, trust me. And on thing, between each part of the chapter (and in the previous one too) the difference of time where the action takes place is approximetly 2-3 days. That means, beetwen the time where Kuroo and Yaku explain things to Iwaizumi, and the time where things happen with Oikawa it's alredy past 2 days. I hope I explained it understandable. But if not, feel free to ask ;D I will try to do it more clearly again ;D
> 
> P.S. I don't have a Beta so you know, if any mistakes was spotted let me know.


	6. Blueberry and Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry I took me longer than I thought to write this chap, but finally it is! ;D  
> Finally some action, there is some fighitn scenes but nothing drastically so don't worry... maybe later.  
> I'm thinking about changing tags, a little since I have the feeling it will become more fantasy and magic oriented than I planned but I don't know yet. Hmm... we will see ;) For now please enjoy! ;D

_(Two hours earlier)_

Something was wrong today.

Tobio was sitting on his bed, silently eating the dinner that they brought to him, watching the bustle of people, who were running around the room as if preparing for something. They didn’t give him any strong sedative today, so he was able to eat by himself, but that didn’t mean they didn’t take other precautions.

He looked at the thick rim that surrounded his right ankle. It was connected by medium thickness chain to the bed frame, which was also made of metal and attached to the floor by the legs. He really had to get under their skin with all his escapes, that they had gone so far. Normally, this fact would certainly upset and worried him, making him live in constant fear of what is going to happen next, however,because of sedatives, he barely cared about it and could only sluggishly observe the surroundings and slowly eat his meal.  
All this disarray was interrupted when an older man, a leader, entered the room. He looked around the room, then picked up one of the women who occupied a high position here. She usually gave him injections, watched over him, and cared for his regular needs, such as eating or washing. She was a Beta.

They left the room to talk, but they didn’t go too far, as he could still hear their conversation. Clearly they thought that since he is so lethargic he will do nothing about it.

”Everything is almost ready. Soon we can start, so bring him in the right a moment.” He heard a man speak.

”I understand. Are there any news from Graham’s group?” she asked.

”No, but from what I know, they are on the trail.”

“To think that he was able to get this far ...”

”It is true. I have to admit that our unexpected friend has shown incredible cunning and ability to survive as an amateur. But I didn’t expect that after such a long time he will suddenly appear. That was surprising. But Graham is a veteran. He knows what he's doing, he probably caught him already.”

”I hope so. Nothing can break the ritual when once it starts. Otherwise everything will be needed to start all over again from the beginning, and preparations are too long.”

”I know. We should have done it earlier.”

”You know we couldn’t. We had to wait until he reached the coming of age. Otherwise, he would’ve not survive.”

Sigh.

”I know. Bring him to a designated place.”

”Yes, sir.”

After that, he heard the sound of footsteps, and after a moment his "babysitter" returned to the room. He pretended to be as if nothing had happened. Slowly completing his now cold meal. His mind was still dim, he could barely focus on anything, but still what he caught in their conversation made him inwardly feel a pang of hope. At this point he was grateful that he was dazed by drugs or whatever they were giving him, so his face was expressionless.

Quickly, however, it escaped somewhere, drowning in the void he felt when he was under the influence of sedatives. They were given to him not so long ago, and because they were weaker than the previous ones, his awareness once flowed out for a moment and then drowned again. Suppressing his emotions and making him to just don't care about anything.

There was a sound of movement and Tobio raised his head as soon as he realized that the woman had come up to him and stood by his bed, watching him.

“Have you finished your meal?” She asked calmly.

He looked down at his plate, slightly thoughtlessly, then nodded.

”Okay, I'll take you to the bathroom, you will wash yourself, and then you'll dress up the clothes I've prepare for you. All right?”

He nodded again. She came closer, and began to grope at the rim on his leg, removing it. One of the women in the room approached and quickly took the tray with the empty plate. At the same time, one of the men, who generally served as his bodyguard and second “babysitter”, entered the room.

”Help him to get up. I'm sure it can make a little of trouble for him, since he wasn’t moving much for a long time.”

”Of course.”

Having said this, he went over to Tobio and leaned over him, stretching his arms out for Tobio to grab a hold of him.  
Kageyama tried at first to stand alone, but quickly changed his mind and used the help of a bodyguard. Slowly he get up from the bed, eventually standing on straight legs, but he could feel how much they were shaking and he could feel the spinning in his head.

Apparently he began to wobble, because he could feel how this guy pulls him to himself, allowing him to lean against his chest. Ah, Roman, and Dai-Yu, that’s were the names of his caretakers, who now waited patiently for him to regain his strength to go. He stepped away from Roman and slowly began to make uncertain steps on his still shaking legs. Never before had he felt so weak on them. He still remembered how far he could run without getting tired. How fast he could do it. He was always proud of his endurance and agility. He wanted to run again so badly, that it hurt, but he couldn’t and now, without help of Roman, he would’ve fallen on the floor at least three times before reaching the bathroom. 

When they finally stepped inside, Roman left him with Dai-Yu, who put down his clothes that she picked at a nearby locker. He didn’t even notice when she took them with her. She began to help him undress, seating him on a nearby chair, and then also came out of the bathroom giving him a bit of privacy. Not that it mattered anyway by now.

The bathroom was dark, lined with dark wood and gray bare walls. It had two small windows, the only other light source, aside from windows, in the room was the ceiling lamp. No escape possible, the windows were to small and to high for him to reach, he already tried. Not seeing the point in dragging this, he began to wash, using the opportunity, he started to massage his legs under the hot stream of water running from the shower head. This may help him to restore confidence in his legs, maybe. It was something he had in the habit of doing when he overworked his legs or felt weak on them as he does now.

His eyes layed for a little while on his soulmate mark. It was true that lately sometimes he could feel some itching or tickle, even burning. But only now he noticed the slight change of colour on his skin around the black lines. He touched it with the tips of his fingers, he had this weird feeling that something might happen today. He just couldn’t pin-point if it was something good or bad.., maybe both? But for sure... there was something off in the air - waiting... not just the weird preparations for whatever they made for him, but something much more. 

He suddenly realized that somehow his mind started to clear up... like the effects of sedatives were washed and drained away with the water that goes into shower outlet.  
He frowned... he still could feel a little buzz and spinning in his head from time to time. But his thoughts was clearer than before, they weren't running away and disappearing like earlier... did they give him much weaker sedatives than they thought? No. They wouldn't have made such a mistake after so many failure in restraining and guarding him from running away. 

But he had to stop thinking about that, he knew he had limited time, so before they could get suspicious he quickly finished washing, then dried up with a towel available to him, and then dressed in clothes that Dai-Yu left. Plain, a bit too big, white T-shirt and equally white shorts. He also noticed some pull-on shoes lying on the ground, that he put on his feet immediately as well. 

“Are you ready? I’m coming in.” he heard Dai-Yu asking thorough the closed door. 

Tobio barely had a few seconds to compose himself, and make sure that his face is as expressionless as earlier, before she entered the bathroom. He always didn’t show much of emotions so it wasn’t hard for him. He needed to stay calm and make sure that they thought, that he is still under effect of this thing. That’s why he was standing beside the locker supporting himself on it as if he still wasn’t able to fully stand by himself for too long.

“Good. You’re ready. Now come on, we do not have much time.” She said as soon as she saw him.

She grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the bathroom where he was immediately taken over by Roman. Dai-Yu led them ahead and they followed her. Roman held his hand on his shoulder, partly to support him, and partly to give him a clear understanding that he would not run away.

To his surprise, they left the building. It was the first time since he was here, when he was going out, even if it was this way. It was such a long time since he was outside that he got shivers when cool air came into contact with his skin, the sounds of the forest hit his ears with redoubled force surprising him.

Only now did he realize that they were in an old village in the middle of the forest. Apparently, however, this was not the first time they’re hiding someone or something here because he could see improvements and renovations at some homes. Obviously, there were also mercenaries who looked Chinese. Their number outweighed the others, so they had to be local hirelings, which lead him to conclusion that he was in China? He could also see a couple of cars and a road clear between bushes and trees. So they were not completely cut off from the world.

Suddenly he wanted to cry. The open space was right at hand, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Security guards were everywhere, watching him constantly from the moment in which he set his foot on the ground. He clenched his fists trying not to let out of anything, that would put him into suspiciousness. It was difficult. But his premonition ... The constant itching of his mark couldn’t be accidental as well. He had to stay patient and calm, no matter what, and wait for the opportunity. He will escape from here whatsoever. Even if he will had to ran until his heart will collapse and he die. It was still better than accepting everything that they were preparing for him now and in the future.

They finally reached their destination.

It was a square in the middle of the village. On the ground was spread a huge red sheet, whose edges were pressed to the ground by all sorts of black-painted animal skulls. On it’s back with a black paint, or something like that, was drawn a snake - Uroboros, who stopped consuming his tail ... In the middle of the circle he was creating was painted pentagram. At each tip of all pentagram arms were smaller circles in the middle of which the symbol was located. He could see much more different characters, some of them looked like runes. Still others looked like kanji, but he did not have time to check or read them better. In the middle of the pentagram there was a collection of different characters, some of them were highlighted in different colors, including - what he did not like, for reasons he didn’t understand - another broken symbol of infinity, a symbol of chaos and another one he had never seen before, but which also seemed to be damaged in some way.

He had to stop at the sight of everything, because the next thing he remembered was Dai-Yu's angered face, who was staring at him now with disappointment.

”We do not have time for this. And apparently, the sedatives stopped working on you. Roman.” She said in a commanding tone.

Before he could react he was raised and then placed on the sheet at the spot where the pentagram was. Tobio tried to somehow get out, fight, but he was still too weak, and Roman was a strong and well-built Alpha. He pinned him easily by grabbing his hands and pressing it against the ground above his head with one hand and placing the other on his chest also pressing against him so he could not rise. Tobio was still trying to free himself, using his lower body, which was still free, but not for long.

He noticed that there were more people approaching the sheet, some joined Roman and helped him to hold Tobio in place by grabbing him by various parts of his body. They had drawn different symbols on their hands and faces, but he was not sure what they meant.The others walked around and lit the hogs around them, also covered with symbols on their skin. All of them wore black clothes, including Roman and Dai-Yu.

”Well, I didn’t expect that sedative will stop working so quickly, but maybe it’s good. You need to be as conscious as possible during the ritual, to run it successfully.” He heard the voice of the leader who approached them last.

He was holding a fabric in his hand. Slowly he knelt on the ground near Tobio's feet, on the side where his leg was marked by his soulmate sign.

”What ... what do you want to do to me?” he asked in a strangled voice, not being able to speak louder, because of the fact that for a long time he didn’t use his voice.

“We will remove your soulmate mark, my dear.”

_(Present)_

At the moment when Tooru learned of this terrible news, when the pain was taking over his body, almost depriving him of consciousness, he didn’t even have time to dive into despair, feeling as if he had already lost, when two things happened at once, which had changed the course of events.

From the sky, which was only slightly overcast, lightning fell a tens feets away from their current position. A huge thunder rang across the woods,shaking the ground and making the animals who were quietly dealing with their owns lifes, began to run away in a panic. The world around them turned dark for a few seconds before it get back to normal.

At the same moment, the pain that Oikawa felt was gone, as if it had never appeared. He felt the energy returning to him like a wave of cold water. He also immediately recovered his mental capacity and lost no time to react. Taking advantage of the fact that his opponents turned their attention away from him, he transformed into a wolf. When the blond Alpha, who was holding him, realized what was going on, it was too late. Tooru, without losing his time, reached up to this man throat with his jaws, knocking him down to the ground. He jerked his head wildly, then quickly dealt with the other two, and without hesitation began to run towards where the lightning fell, he knew that it was there, where he will find Tobio.

He didn’t cared if he killed those people or not. He didn’t have fucking time to care. The only thing he could focus on, was his soulmate in need. 

___

Tobio had no idea how it happened or why. He only knew that he was the one who did it.

When they started the ritual, they spent most of their time reciting some verses in an unfamiliar language and holding him in place by force, when he was still trying to fight. The worst thing, however, began when the leader of this whole “garbage community” wrapped a piece of cloth that he kept all around his leg, covering his soulmate mark ... and the material began to burn suddenly, covering itself with angry red flames. He remembered the tremendous pain spreading all over his body. If not for the people who held him on the ground, he was sure he could break his bones, because of how hard his body tensed and was trying to bend in unnatural way because of the pain. He remembered how much he screamed, even if they covered his mouth, until his throat given up. He cried, he tried to beg them to stop, but he couldn’t, and he knew it would be useless, they wouldn’t stop no matter what. Tobio knew that he had to do something. He didn't wanted to lose his bond with Oikawa. He didn't care anymore what happened in the past, and how much it hurted him, he didn't want to lose it. He had lost already too much. 

Then he suddenly felt like something inside him bursts. He felt a sudden surge of energy that he had not known before. This power began to buzz inside his body through his veins, searching for the outlet, responding to his emotions with increasing intensity. It seemed as if a whole wave of electrical discharge was flowing through his body. He could feel how his inner Omega was also beginning to respond, snarling, scratching, raging furiously.

Tobio bit the hand that was covering his mouth and when it was removed, using the remnants of his lungs, he shouted.

”GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!”

And then it happened.

He felt all this energy disappear, only to burst with full force, throwing away all those people who surrounded him for a few meters, covering him with white light, like some sort of protection cloak. There was a terrible roar as during a storm, drowning out every other sound for a moment. He saw how the sky above him has become almost black for a moment, then brightens up again.

He didn’t even realize that for a moment he stopped breathing, being shocked. As soon as his lungs decided to take the air again, he started as fast as he could gather from the ground. He could sense the approaching people who were hurrying to see what had happened. He had little time. He had to run. It was his only chance.

He started to head towards the forest, part of which was closer, slightly limping and aching. He felt burning in the spot where he had a mark on his leg, and when he looked at it he saw a little blood flowing from below the material that still covered it.

”Ooo... Oh, fuck,.. fuck.” He choked out in a thin voice, not even wanting to think about what he was going to see when he unveiled the material.

It hurt when he moved, but he clenched his teeth and started to run as fast as he could. He managed to run just a dozen of meters when he heard the first screams of people calling the rest. Tobio knew they would start chasing him, and he had not yet escaped so far, he was still within their sight. And as expected someone noticed him.

He stopped abruptly in a spot suddenly paralysed, looking back, watching as people gathered and started to enter the forest to catch him. He swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat and he turned back to the way he wanted to run ... and he almost got a heart attack.

Before him, only a few meters away, stood a huge and mighty wolf. Tobio felt that he was looking directly at him with his golden eyes. His fur was of a rare colour that he had never seen before. A mixture of bronze, redness, and blonde had made the fur look as if it were set in flames, in the sunlight that was now peering out of the clouds and breaking through the branches of the trees.

He was amazing, breathtaking, deadly dangerous, but so beautiful. Tobio could not resist the impression that he knew him, even though he was sure he had never seen this wolf before. The people behind him also noticed him and apparently stopped for a moment in the spot. If not, they would have caught him a long time ago. Hearing the voice of one of them, the wolf shifted his gaze toward them, then glanced back at Tobio and barked at him.

Kageyama flinched uncontrollably, suddenly frightened, expecting an attack, but instead of him in his head spoke a voice he knew so well and had no doubt to who it belonged. Thanks to his inner Omega, he easily understood what this bark meant.

_!!RUN!!_

And so Tobio did, moving from place to full sprint. Passing the wolf and running away from the place as far away as possible, without looking back again. The only thing he could hear later was the howl.

___

Oikawa, watched as Tobio moved deeper and deeper into the forest. After a while he re-focused his attention on the people in front of him, pulling more air into his wolf's lungs, he let out a long and powerful howl that shook the forest once again. It was the only warning he gave them before he threw himself forward, and a few seconds later he had already smashed his teeth on his first victim. Then he caught the next person and the next ... biting and scratching, knocking them to the ground and breaking their bones with his strong jaws.

He tried to hurt as many people as possible, leaving only a handful before he retreated. He knew they could call in reinforcements from another place, but he hoped that with the amount of wounded people now they had, it will take them more time and they will not be able to chase them immediately, what he cared about the most.

Immediately afterwards, he followed Tobio, turning only for a moment to stop at the tree under which he left his backpack. He dived into the hole, quickly catching the bag in his mouth and pulling it out. He had too many things in it that they would need, so he couldn’t just abandon it. He put it on the ground and then slipped his wolf head between the shoulder straps, which were fortunately wide enough not to suffocate him and still remain the bag in place. Soon after, he moved on, still in a wolf form, so he would find Tobio much faster.

The weather once again has changed completely unexpectedly. Suddenly the clouds gathered and began to rain. On the one hand it was good, it would make it difficult for their enemies to track down them, but on the other hand ... that made Tobio almost invisible in the forest . Sensing him by the scent at this point was practically impossible. Only if he was very close to him could he sense something.

Tooru could now count only on the clues given to him by his soulmate mark, despite his transformation ... and his inner Alpha instinct.

He ran for some time, slowly feeling growing anxiety. He didn’t think he'd lost so much time to deal with those people, for Tobio to get away so far. Still, he couldn’t find him, nor could he see a trace of his person. It was slowly getting dark and Tooru didn’t want to leave him alone in the woods, especially at night. He had to find him quickly.  
The sign told him he was close, but still ... the wolf's senses were much sharper, so it was unlikely for Tooru to miss him.

He skipped a couple of trees and suddenly found himself in the clearing, his sign suddenly began to itch furiously, forcing him to stop, so that his backpack slipped from his neck, firing up from the force which he suddenly stood in place, then fell to the ground nearby. . He quickly transformed into his human form,and began to look around.

”Where are you?!” He cried out frustrated.

And then he noticed him as he turned back. He was hidden behind a tree, watching him stealthily on the side from which he had just arrived. Never before had he thought of Tobio as being weak despite his subgender as Omega. But now, at this moment, hiding behind a tree, he looked like a small frightened animal. At that sight, his heart sank. Tobio shouldn’t look like that... ever.

”Tobio-chan ...” Tooru said softly, as if afraid of scaring him.

Only then did Kageyama move. First, putting his hesitant, slow steps toward him, but eventually he would begin to run and take a few seconds to find himself in Oikawa’s arms.

”O-Oik ... .. Uh ... T-Tooru.” he choked with difficulty, clutching to him as if his life depended on it.

”Tobio ... Tobio...” he responded, taking his face in his hands and kissing him for the first time in so long.

It was not an amazing kiss. But still it contained everything Tooru felt at this point. How much he missed him. Only now has he realized that. How worried he was, how much he was afraid that he would fail anyway and not find him at all or that he will be too late.

He didn’t even notice that it stopped raining. He didn’t care that they were wet, now he only cared about Tobio, whose lips he couldn’t stop kissing, now in shorter and more gently manner. He drew him closer to him, as close as possible, as if he wanted to melt into him and become one. Then he kissed his cheek and then his neck where he finally hid his face, inhaling his scent and making sure it was not a dream. That Tobio is actually in his arms. Safe.

He missed this as well. Only now was he able to catch the barely perceptible difference in his scent that distinguished him from the overwhelming scent of the forest around them. This delicate hint of blueberries and strawberries mixed with mint. You could only felt it when you were staying with Tobio long enough and close enough. Not many people knew about it, probably nobody, because normally the only thing you could sense from Tobio without going too close was the smell of the forest and the rain. That is why in this situation when Kageyama fled through the forest and it began to rain he became invisible to other beings in terms of smell. 

He loved it. His scent always reminded him and made him feel the one thing he always wanted ... 

_Freedom._

Kageyama also succumbed to this moment, savoring the smell that he found fit so well to Oikawa. The smell of nuts, caramel, honey and grain bathed in the heat of the sun. It was sweet and at the same time it reminded you about a familiar feeling of a place where you feel safe. It reminded you of a place where it is always warm and where you should live the most joyful moments ...

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be longer, but I had the feeling that it would destroy the moment when OiKage finnaly get togheter, lol, so I left it for next chap... action will continue, and you will finally know what happened beetwen Tooru and Tobio in the past, hehe ;D be patient, hopefully it will be worth it ;)
> 
> And I have soft spot for big ass wolves like they were shown in Twilight (not that I am big fan of it, I just like some ideas - no offence lol) so you can imagine that Oikawa in this chap, in his wolf form is really big ;) (Though Ushijima would be still little bigger) Just so you know ;)


	7. Beginning of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, next chap is quicker! XD And it's little bit longer than previous ones, lol hahah ;D I didn't have time to propeply check it so if there are mistakes, just let me know, okay ? Now please enjoy! ;3

They stood there for a moment, clinging to each other and enjoying the warmth. It was nice, at least until Tobio broke free from Oikawa's embrace and stepped away from him, looking at him with suspicion and strange hostility.

 

”Tobio? What happened? Why do you...?” Tooru began to speak, not understanding where this sudden change came from.

 

But as soon as Kageyam's words were spoken, he immediately grasped everything, and a cold sweat ran down his body. He didn’t expect that he would have to deal with it so quickly. He didn’t want to do it so fast. He hoped that before he did, he would at least manage to take Tobio to some safe place and talk to him and explain everything calmly. Apparently, however, with everything what happened to Tobio throught this last past two years and something, the blue-eyed male didn’t have any patience for playing games.

“Why are you here, Oikawa-san? Who paid you to find me?” He asked, moving away from him a little bit more, beyond his reach.

 

”Wh-what? Nobody paid me! How did that come to your mind? I came here only for you!” He couldn’t believe what Tobio was insinuating just now.

 

”Bullshit! You ... You told me that you didn’t love me! That you would never love me! That no one will ever do it! You tried to talk me into sex, after a year of being in a relationship, and when I refused you, you treated me like a shit! How can I trust you? Who do you do it for?!”

“I ... I didn’t mean it all! I was angry and that's why I said that! And beside this, who would’ve payed me for finding you and for what? I came for you by my own will.” He tried to speak to his mind using a more calm tone.

 

”I don’t understand ... So why did you tell me all this ?! Do you have any idea how I felt? You are cruel! You did all of this to me and left without a word ... And I still ... I still ... being here ... I still hoped that you will come for me!” Tobio said, with his last words raising his voice almost to scream.

 

It was only now that Oikawa realized how much everything that had happened to him during these two years had affected Kageyama. Always strong, not afraid to say what he thinks and independent of anyone Tobio, just now, was slowly falling apart before his eyes. He didn’t cry, but Tooru had the impression that he could start at any moment. He had no idea that what he had done in the past had so much influence on the younger boy. He thought that he was the only one that was suffering, because he felt guilty, because he always thought about himself and his well-being. Just because Tobio didn’t show too much about himself and was trying to not let anything affect him, Tooru thought he would be hurt for a bit and then forget it. Just how a big of an asshole he was?

 

”Why did you told me, that you would never love me then? Why ... I thought ... I thought you were happy with me, that we were good at it. We didn’t argue so often when we were together ... If you didn’t mean it, than why did you said it ?! Explain to me!” Now he was screaming visibly angry.

 

Tobio just couldn’t understand it. He knew that he was not good at communicating with others and that he was awkward when he talked to them. Therefore, he was not so sure when he agreed to dating with Tooru, for the sake of their middle school history and the fact that Oikawa was jealous of his genius. But over time he soon noticed that the older boy really tried to ignore his jealousy and this time to really get to know him. He became more caring towards him, more relaxed. He started making more jokes and it was something Tobio liked the most in him. Tooru really was able to be funny and he liked to fool around, bringing him almost to tears with laughter, which was practically impossible under normal circumstances. Tooru was the only person who could excite in him so many emotions that were not related to volleyball. He was the one who taught and showed him so many new and interesting things. 

Tobio also tried. He always tried to listen when Oikawa talked about what he liked to do, what he wanted to do and tried to surprise him when he suddenly invited him for a walk in the night just to watch the stars in the sky because he knew that Tooru liked them. Or took him to places he wanted to visit with friends, but he had no time for it, or the meeting did not work out. And he could see that Tooru really appreciates it. So why?  
Just because he once denied him ... Tobio once wondered if all of this was just a farce, with one purpose. But ... But that was too true. These feelings were too real. Tooru showed him those parts of himself that others, except Iwaizumi, did not see. Even Hajime himself told him that he had not seen him so happy with someone else, and he was not the person who would lie even for the benefit of his own friend. So ... what happened?

“Because I was so damn jealous!!!”

This sudden yell from Oikawa, surprised and at the same time scared Tobio, who curled slightly in himself and looked at the brunet with his blue eyes wide open.

 

"You didn’t have a sign at that time yet! And neither did I! And I wanted to be with you no matter what! But the thought that someone else might turn out to be your soulmate scared me ... I was jealous when I imagined that someone else could make you even happier than I do. That someone else could touch you and look at you the same way I did ... I was angry because I knew that I had no influence on that and the only thing I could do was wait. And I couldn’t wait, I knew we would have to part ways when my time to go to university came. And I was not sure if we would be able to continue our relationship at a distance. And it also scared me because I knew I wouldn’t be able to spend as much time as I wanted with you, if at all.I thought about that when I'm gone, you could find someone else ... Someone better than me... And I just ... I just... I wanted to be your first.”The last sentence almost whispered.

He did not even realize it when he crouched on the grass and partly covered his face in his hands. He was so ashamed. He held it in for so long and finally he could throw it out, but still ... it was so shameful. Because he knew that it was all due to his selfish and childish behavior, which at that time was the greater part of his personality, which drove Iwaizumi often almost to madness. He had really a golden friend, wondered how he had survived so many years with him.

 

”I didn’t want this to end like this between us.” he continued. “I knew you were not ready. But I wanted to try, and if you refused me, I wanted to respect it. But it seems to me that somehow it didn’t really come to me that you actually would refuse me. And when it happened I snapped. I reacted in the only way known to me, by hurting you. Please believe me. I didn’t want that to happen. I really wanted to, if we broke up, for you to remember me as your first and best. As the one with whom you were happy. I was so selfish, now I know that. I should have just told you how I felt. I'm so sorry.”

 _‘Ah, now it makes sense.’_ Tobio thought to himself, slowly approaching Tooru and kneeling in front of him.

He then slowly leaned closer to him, and uncertainly embraced him.

”And then, in fact, I went to study and without talking to you at all. And that’s because even if I regretted what I did every day since then, I was too much of a coward to go back and find you to apologize. I knew that I would not be able to look you straight in the eye. That's why ... that's why I had no idea about what happened to you. I’m so sorry.”there finally, he said it all.

And indeed, it was too shame for him to raise his head and look into Tobio's eyes. He could feel that he was hugging him lightly, and Oikawa didn’t understand why he does it, but it gave him hope that there is something to fight for, that not everything is lost between them.

“You called me stupid all the time, and you're the stupidest one here.” Tobio said after a moment, his voice hoarse from an earlier screaming of pain and now this.

 

But it was not important. Now he understood better. And of course it was so typical of Tooru, why he did not understand it earlier. Indeed, guessing what was going on in others head has never been his forte.

 

”You should have told me. But you should know me well enough to know that my eyes and all the attention I have always been directed at you. Only.” He said, rubbing his face against his hair, not caring that they were wet from rain.

 

Tooru did not answer, too overwhelmed by his emotions, so this time Tobio continued.

 

“Even if it would turns out that you are not my soulmate and it would be someone else ... if I would meet them, I would risk rejecting them, and chose to not being sure that you would do the same for me, to just be with you.”

 

Hearing this Tooru felt even worse. Previously, until he tried, he had no idea how true the saying "between hatred and love thin is the line" really is. Maybe “hatred”in their case was a little too strong of a word, but it didn’t change the fact that, before he noticed he was already deeply in love with Tobio. At first it was scary. Iwaizumi, when he found out about it, gave him a long serious talk. He always had a weakness for the younger boy, and he didn’t want for Tooru to hurt him by his stupidity or his tendency to fall into foolish jealousy. 

It didn’t occurred, however, because Oikawa quickly discovered how good Kageyama was for him. Tooru always knew that he had a problem with reigning his jealousy towards others. Contrary to how well he learned, how good he was in almost every subject and other things he was picking up, and contrary to how popular he was with others, there was always some doubt in his head. He was constantly battling with his excessive thoughts, which almost brought him into a state of depression, because always, in the depths, the thought of himself as not good enough. What was irrational and stupid, but it was influencing his mood pretty easily. But when he opened up to Tobio, ignoring his earlier prejudices, he realized that his mind was becoming calm. He could tell Tobio everything and knew that he would not repeat it to anyone.

Kageyama, as long as he was not provoked, was generally very calm, even if he didn’t understand everything he said, he always listened to the end. Tobio never judged, if he knew that it was something very important to him, he did not interrupt him with silly questions, unless he felt that Toor was expecting him to do so. Even if he didn’t know how to help him, Tooru himself got into the idea of solving the problem or just realized that what he was so worried about was really trivial. And it was enough to just talk to the right person. At one point, the thought of spending time with Tobio was enough to clear his mind. It was a nice change for him because Kageyama never expected from him anything.   
Unlike his parents, all his former partners, even his friends always expected from him "something" (not counting Iwa-chan). It was tiring and stressful. And maybe because of this, when he did something wrong or something that didn’t match the will of his parents he felt so inferior, so wrong. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for him to fall into jealousy when there was someone better than him in the field that was his passion ... Like Tobio, who was still here, beside him, and accepted him again despite all what he did.

 

"Tooru ..." he heard his voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I don’t deserve you ..." he said, lifting his head for the first time and looking into Tobio’s eyes.

 

Kageyama looked at him for a moment, stunned, not expecting such words.

 

"I'm the judge of that." He said after a moment. "Now we better get out of here. When I finally get home, you will have enough time to prove to me how much you care about me. But do not think that you miss the punishment."

"Of course. "

“And Tooru ... Never again, don't you dare to harm me this way because of your stupid jealousy. Even if I don’t understand everything that you say to me ... Just fucking do it, tell me, I will try to understand. But no matter how much I love you, if you do something like this shit again, I don’t think I will be able to endure it. Do you understand? "

“Yes, yes I understand.” He answered quietly, grabbing his hands in his own and kissing them, ignoring the fact that they were a little dirty from the ground.

”Good. Now it would really be better for us to go away from here.”

”You're right.” Tooru replied slowly getting up.

 

And then his gaze fell on the woods in the distance. He could not believe what he see.

In fact, it did not stop raining. Simply put, just the glade where they were staying was cut off from it, you couldn’t call it otherwise. Oikawa raised his head and looked up, the sky over the whole glade was cleared of all clouds. The colors of pink, red and orange mixed together, along with the increasingly darkening sky as the sun was setting more and more, giving the place the advent of the night. It looked amazing. But the rest of the area was covered in dense fog and all the clouds gathered over the forest, flooding it with rain.

Oikawa looked at Tobio, which in turn was staring at him. And the look he was throwing at him did not leave Tooru in doubt.

 _'He knows. He's not fully aware of it yet, but somehow he already knows.'_ He thought to himself, approaching his backpack which fortunately seemed to be without damage and thanks to the god it was water resistant.

He opened it and took out some food and water, which he will need to refill soon, then threw it on his back. He could feel like a satellite phone he had forgotten about, presses into his body, crushed by the weight of his backpack. He will have to let Kuroo know that he found Tobio as fast as he can. 

He turned back toward him, ignoring his unchanging gaze, then handed him the greater part of the food he had just pulled out.

 

”Eat it and drink water, you need it. We'll be back in the rain, so it does not make sense to give you dry clothes, but as soon as we find some shelter to get some rest, I'll do it.”

”Okay." Tobio said quietly, still looking at him with those all knowing eyes.

 

 _'He knows that I know.'_ Oikawa thought again, returning his gaze. Standing close to him, he could easily sense how tense he was as he waited for what he would say or do. Will he react, as usual, and cross out everything they had said a moment ago? But this time Tooru was over it. If he had not known about it before, he wouldn’t want to have anything to do with him. But this time it was different, when he first discovered the secrets of the Kageyama family and the possibility of magic, instead of feeling fear, he felt fascinated. But judging by his partner's behavior, he knew there was no point in lying.

 

”I know that they were trying to remove your sign of a soul mate. I also felt it, I was also touched by it’s effect. And I saw the lightning that fell where they were holding you.” He said simply.

”You ... you too ... is your sign okay?” Tobio asked nervously, all his thoughts immediately focused on this one thing, for a moment ignoring the fact that Tooru clearly admitted that he knew of his sudden abilities.

 

In reply Oikawa raised his right hand, showing his sign. Kageyama stared at it for a moment, looking for anything that could indicate that the sign had been damaged, but he didn’t notice such thing.

 

”It looks good. I ... I do not know, if my sign is all right. I didn’t have the courage to check it.”He admitted a bit embarrassed.

”It's nothing. Do you feel any pain when you move, even the smallest?”  
“No, it was bleeding in the beginning ... I think ... and it hurt like hell, but now I do not feel anything.”

”Okay, I'll check it out as soon as we change the place, we're here too long, and it's an open space. Even if you have any wounds there, they are covered by this material, so as long as this has to be enough. Okay?”

”Yeah.”

”Can you eat while walking?”

”Yeah.”

”Okay, let's move on.” Having said that, they did not lose any more time and moved on to the next part of the forest.

\---  
In the middle of their way, it stopped raining, although when Oikawa turned around, he could still see rainy clouds over the area they had left. He considered for a moment, just how much power Tobio possessed, which he had not yet fully understood. Because I had no doubt that these sudden weather changes and events were his doing. When they finally found a place where they could hide and rest, Tooru quickly made up, out of the branches and leaves that he could find around and were available to him, a simple but solid hut. Not too big not to be caught, but enough for both of them to hide under it. Oikawa, as he promised, gave Tobio a pair of dry clothes to change the wet ones, and he himself did the same with another ones. Then he pulled out of the backpacks pockets a thermal blanket, which unpacked and wrapped it around Tobio to prevent him from cooling down.

He just couldn’t risk making a fire, in order for them to not be found by it’s smoke. 

Then as he said earlier, he untied the material that covered the mark on Tobio's thigh to check it’s condition. Kageyama turned his head to the other side, unable to look at it, too frightened of what was there. Tooru was also concerned, but it didn’t look as bad as they feared. The sign was still clearly visible, just like his. However, he could see minor injuries looking like small knife cuts and redness on the skin as from small burns. He will have to ask Kuroōkami to check on it. He wanted to see if the sign was still working, sending a small impulse to Tobio, but he was afraid that it could have the opposite effect and only hurt him. After all, it didn’t look tragic, so it was a good thought. He described Tobio, how it looked, slightly reassuring him, then pulled his oxidized water from his backpack, with which he had cleaned up his leg injury and then covered the place with fresh bandage.

Later he tried to contact Kuroo, but was unable to. He hoped it was not because the phone broke down (it did not look like it) so he decided to try again when they were moving on. Although he was a bit worried about that. He did not think about it for too long, the tiredness quickly made itself known and took over him. As soon as he took his place beside Tobio, who slowly drifted into the dreamland, he himself fell asleep pretty quickly after.

___  
He had no idea how long they had been sleeping, but suddenly he was awakened by two things: his Alpha instinct, now raging and burning at the back of his neck, where Kuroōkami had left a sign that warned him of danger. But not just any danger ...

 

”Witches.” he said quietly, then immediately jumped up to sitting and woke Tobio abruptly, who let out a groan of protest. “Sorry, but we have to run away. They are coming.”

 

Hearing that Kageyama immediately wake up completely and without further protest, he started to get up. Tooru quickly folded the thermal foil and tucked it back into his backpack. Fortunately, they not camped with nothing more, so they could move right away. He didn’t bother to destroy the hut, even though the enemies were still far away, he had no doubt that they knew where they were, so it did not make sense.

 

”We have to run You can do it?”

”Yes.”

”Okay, don’t lose sight of me and keep as close to me as you can. I don’t want to lose you, do you understand? If something happens, listen to me, okay?”

”Okay.”

 

After that, they started to run.

___  
It was beginning to get more and more dangerous. Tooru had no idea how they did it, but no matter how much he and Tobio ran quickly, trying to get away from their place of rest, however, the enemies instead of staying behind, were getting closer.

He also had the irrational feeling that all the plants around them instead of giving them a place under the pressure of their bodies tried to grab them and slow them down. It was scary. He had to think of something quickly, but the magic was beyond his reach. Tobio apparently was not able to do anything out of lack of experience of power control, and from the fact that he used it too much for the first time much earlier. He was tired and had no basic knowledge of how it really worked. They were in trouble. They couldn’t let them catch them no matter what.

As soon as he thought of it, he heard Tobio give a groan of pain and fell to the ground. He quickly stopped in place and returned to him.

 

”No, no no, impossible ... just not this ... Not now... “he muttered to himself as he knelt on the ground next to him, watching as he grabbed his leg where his sign was.

”Fuck, Toor ... shit, not again. It hurts!” Kageyama was crying out of pain. It was too much for him.

”But this does not work on me this time, why? What the hell have they come up with ?! “ Now he was pissed and terrified.

 

The worst possible scenario was starting to fill. He had no idea how to help Tobio, but he didn’t even have time to think about it. Suddenly he sensed a dozen people appearing in the bushes. Before they came within his sight, he had time to transform into a wolf and cover Tobio under his body completely, he could hear as his backpack fell to the ground, when his shoulder straps break from the pressure of his increasing body.

He watched the people approaching them, greeting them with his angry growls. It was bad. Very bad. He could not jump forward to fight them, Tobio was still under the influence of pain which made him vulnerable to external attacks, the physical ones, because Tooru had no idea how to protect him from the magical ones. And that made everything even worse.

They were trapped. He lowered his body more, covering Tobio a little more without crushing him with his body. He could feel how he caught his fur on his chest with fear, which could also smell in his scent. He hated it. Tobio was rarely afraid of anything and Tooru hated these people for making him feel that way now. He could even feel Kageyama slightly tremble both with fear and pain. If he could, he would kill them now just for it.

 

“You are the first to do that to us. I don’t know whether you are brave or simply in the world, stupid. You should know from the very beginning that it is impossible to escape from us.” the one on which Tooru layed his wolf sharp eyes, spoke first.

 

They all were dressed in black and had black masks on their faces, resembling the faces of the demons. They surrounded them, cutting off all their escape routes.

 

”You'll regret it. But it's a shame. You are really a great looking wolf, very strong, easy to say. It is not even surprising that our Omega hostage has such a wonderful Alpha. In the end, he is top class in this regard as well.”

 

It was disgusting. All these people were disgusting and fucked up. One of them tried to approach him closer, but quickly retreated when Tooru almost bite his arm off. In his whole life he didn’t feel so angry. These people were one of the worst types. They thought that if they had a bit more power over others, they could dictate the lives of others as they liked, treating them more like slaves or animals. He hated them, hated them so much. But he could not do anything about it, he could not leave Tobio unprotected, he knew it was what they were waiting for. He must stay on his ground.

Suddenly a whistling sound came to his ears and a wave of air hit his body, cutting his body like a whip. He let out a sound of pain and almost layed down on Tobio, who changed his position to be flat on the ground. Tooru laid his head on the ground as well, thus completely cutting off Kageyama from their gaze and the wind that was still hurting his body.

But this attack suddenly stopped. He could still feel the wind on his body, but this time it was different. Cold, but it didn’t inflict any harm to him anymore. Tooru opened his eyes, which he unconsciously closed and saw that once again the weather suddenly changed. The world around them enveloped in the half darkness. Heavy black clouds appeared in the sky, lightened from time to time by lightnings wandering between them. He could hear the sound of broken branches somewhere, and slight murmur. At first it was quiet, but soon began to grow in strength, transforming into the terrible growl of several wolves that came from different directions.

The people who surrounded them began to look anxiously aroun them, getting sloecer to each other at the sight of the beasts approaching them. Tooru attention was particularly drawn to the one wolf, who emerged from the bushes just behind him. Huge, dark wolf, which growl was much deeper and more scary than the other wolves. His golden eyes were fixed on the victims before him, leaving no illusions about what he was going to do to them. Oikawa raised his head and looked at him in disbelief, Tobio at the time took advantage of the opportunity and stepped out from under him to get more air, but obediently remained in place close to him when he saw what was going on. Oikawa knew the scent that was emitting form the wolf so well, looking at how often they were dealing with each other at matches... Ushijima. This wolf was Ushijima. Tooru could not believe that he was here.

His attention was redirected again when to his ears came the sound of a growling with tone that he knew so well. He looked at another dark wolf whose fur he knew was covered with a little bronze in the daylight. Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was here too.

He could see three other wolves he had never seen before, and he was not sure if he knew them, yet he was still happy to see them.

The last one who joined the circle was none other than the Kuroōkami in his human form, whose eyes shone with a mixture of blue and gold. These colors were making an impression as if they floated in his eyes, in the darkness that enveloped them it was terrifying.

Before he stepped in, he stopped for a moment beside Tooru and looked at him and Tobio.

 

”You did very well. Now let us take care of the rest. Okay? “Having said this, he reached out his hand and stroked Oikawa's fur on his head.

 

Normally, Tooru hated when people treated him like this, when he was in his wolf form. At least those one who were not his family or friends. But this time he didn’t mind because they were here and he knew that everything would be fine now.

 

”Witches like you ... They really make me sick. For me, you are disgrace to our kind. Unforgivable.” He spoke again, directing his attention to the enemies.

 

His voice was calm, yet ice-cold, sinister and chilling.

 

”You ... You are ...!”

”Yes, yes that's me.”

 

And then the real hell began for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I mentioned it already, but yeah, magic is going to be more constant and frequent than I intented to at the beginnig... hope you don't mind. ;D And yeah Tooru and Tobio were once together in the past, and I know that I made Tooru and very ugly asshole (I didn't want too, really it was for the plot and all) but I hope that at the end, when he was protecting Tobio with his body, he proved that he really care and love him, ye? ;D 
> 
> And yup, the rescue team appeared too! Don't worry, how they get there in time and stuff will be explained in next chap, so stay patient, haha see you (hopefully) soon! ;)


	8. Going Home Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I'm sorry that it took me so long for the update, but a lot happened and I literally didn't have time to write, but now the chapters should be more or less regular just like before (hopefully) so please forgive me ;D

As soon as Kuroōkami stepped in with the help of all five wolves, he crushed the whole group in just a few minutes. If anyone tried to escape was quickly caught and knocked unconscious. It was only now that Oikawa could see how powerful Kuroōkami was, even Tobio was looking at the older man with fascination. 

He could see that childlike curiosity and the desire to learn with whom he was looking at Tooru while they were still in middle school. Only that this time, it was something much better and more powerful, something that Oikawa can not help him with.

When everything was over, everyone gathered around them, Kuroōkami checked Tobio's leg with magic making sure he could go while the rest took their human form and Oikawa could finally see who the other three were. He was pleasantly surprised. 

These were Kuroo, Matsukawa and Kyoutani. As far as Kuroo was expected, the appearance of Kyoutani and Matsukawa was a real surprise to him.  
He never saw the wolf form of Issei and Kentarou, so he didn’t recognize them, even though their scent should tell him something. It didn’t matter now, they were rescued, Tobio was finally safe, or at least much safer with them than among those degenerates. 

While Hideki examined his body, checking to see if he had any serious injuries, Tooru turned his attention to Kageyama, bending his head and poking him with his nose against his cheek. He looked at him and smiled slightly, then buried his face in the fur on his neck and hugging him with his arms. Peace emanated from Tobio and it was enough to Tooru alone to relax a little. He heard from the side as Matsukawa comments on their view as "sweet" and Kuroo snorting with laugh.

Oikawa simply ignored them. After a while, he had someone else on his head. Iwaizumi slowly approached him, first greeting Tobio, hugging him lightly to not overwhelm him and making sure that it was really him. Only then did he focus his attention on Tooru. For a moment they looked at each other, and there was silence around them, everyone waited with bated breath for what was going to happen. Only Hideki continued his thing, squeezing him in different places, making sure that he did not suffer any deeper injuries, like a fracture or something.

 

“You are the most twisted guy I know. We'll have a serious talk later. But I'm glad you're alive. You bastard”. He gripped him by his fur under his chin and then rested his forehead on his.

 

This was the first time Hajime had shown him that kind of affection. It never happened before, and that is why Tooru realized how much worry he had made to his friend. He closed his wolf eyes and exhaled air heavily leaning more into Iwaizumi. He felt really bad about it now, and he knew that his relationship with Tobio is not the only one that he will need to fix.

 

“Okay.” Hideki said and everyone looked at him.

“So, everything is fine with them?” Hajime asked while still stroking Tooru under his chin with one hand, while the other he held on Tobio's shoulder, who was still clinging to Oikawa.

“Roughly, yes. They should not have trouble moving. But I would rather have Oikawa remain in the wolf form for the time being. His wounds are not so scary right now, but I don’t know what it will look like when he's transformed into a human, I don’t want to risk it. So until we get to our hideout I'd rather have you remain like that, okay?” The last part of the sentence he addressed Tooru, who nodded at him, that he understood.

“Okay, we can move, I'm sure the rest of the crew is dying out of anxiety. Do not keep them in the nerves longer than necessary.” Issei said, bringing everyone back to earth.

“True, the rest can be dealt with later. We do not know if they have sent more people after them.” Kuroo added.

“Kyoutani - kun, do you sense someone?” Hideki asked, turning to the blonde.

 

Kyoutani looked at him first, then narrowed his always angry looking eyes and he listened for a moment, then a little sniffed, turning his head one way and the other.

 

“No, I do not feel anybody. But something tells me it will not take long. Especially when they realize they have lost contact with those here.” He said, pointing his head towards the nearest lying body, with a more angry look than usual.

“Alright.” Hideki said, noticing his backpack and approaching it.

 

He grabbed it and lifted it up, looking at it with indifferent expression.

 

“It looks better than I thought it will.” he said.

 

He tied the torn ends of the shoulder straps and put them on his back.

 

“Ushijima-kun, I would like you to also remained in wolf form, just as you, Kyoutani-kun. Just in case.” He ordered, then finally they went off.

 

They moved at an even pace, having almost literally eyes around their heads, keeping the silence, unwilling to lure anyone into unnecessary noise of conversation. Tobio kept close to Oikawa, holding one hand clenched on his fur at his side. Iwaizumi walked beside him, embracing him with one arm around his shoulders protectively.

Kyoutani walked ahead of them, leading. His wolf form may not have been too large, but it was easy to say that it was characterized by agility and speed. And the sharpness of decision-making and the action of the senses. His fur was rather unusual, dark brown with lighter sandy clearances. Oikawa knew that Kentarou's natural hair was dark, he only later began to dye it blond. Maybe that's where the idea came from. The color of fur or eyes did not always match the color of the hair and eyes of the human form. An excellent example was Matsukawa. Dark haired man in daytime, white wolf with silver markings at night.

It took them some time to get to a nearby town where some of their friends stopped. Slowly the night fell and the streets darkened, making it easier for them to slip between the streets to where they were resting, as fast as Kyoutani, Oikawa, and Ushijima returned to their human form. This was a fairly quiet place so there were not many people in the streets.

They get to the back of a building and stood in front of the door to which Kuroōkami put his hand. They could see the blue energy flickering around it. They waited for a moment and afterwards, to the blue particles joined green one, only after, they heard the click and the door began to open.

They stepped inside and Hideki closed the door and sealed them again. The room was dark until someone finally spoke in the depths.

 

“We really were starting to worry ... If not for Yaku we would all gone crazy.”

“Well, you would worry anyway, no metter how much time it would took us, less or no.” Iwaizumi replied.

“True..”

 

Then someone turned on the light, lightening the room just a little, but still leaving it in a tiny bit of dark in some corners. After that from the shadows slowly emerged ... Sugawara. When Tobio saw him for a moment he unconsciously held his breath. For a moment they both looked at each other, and there was silence in the room. One could not believe his eyes that he sees the other. Kageyama could see the tears slowly gather in those amber eyes, which always looked at him kindly and warm. He could feel that the same thing is happening with his own eyes.

 

“S-sugawara-san...”he said weakly.

 

He than felt a slight push on his back and before he realized he landed in Sugawara’s warm arms. Until now it all looked for Tobio like a dream, that he thought for himself to ease the pain, hopeless and loneliness that he felt when he was held hostage. But now, now when he could feel the strong embrace of his former senpai, he did realized that it all is happening for real.That probably very soon he will be going back home, to Japan. Without much thought he responded with the same strong hug, letting himself sink into the feeling. Soon after he could feel more arms embracing him, and when he looked up he could see Kiyoko and Asahi. Never before was he this happy to see them.

 

“Alright, I would like for it to stay a little longer, but we need to hurry.” Kiyoko was the first one to break the hug.

“That’s right, Oikawa come here, I will take care of you.” Koushi ordered leading Tooru to one of the rooms. “Don’t worry Asahi and Kuroōkami will take care of Tobio, and then you will eat something and we will get moving again.”

“Eh? Where?” he asked a little surprised. It was logical to move farther to increase distance and prevent enemies from catching up to them too fast...

“Yeah, to nearest big city with airport. The rest is waiting in hotel near one, so we will probably go there, and get a plane as fast as we can, so be prepared to get sleep in the car or on the airplane... Or not at all. Sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry, that actually make sense. The quicker we get away from here the better.”

“Exactly. Now, here is the bathroom you will use, it’s smaller then Tobio is using, but we need to save time as much as we can, wash yourself, I will help you, and then I will take care of your wound properly.” this said, Koushi opened right door for him, showing the bathroom. “I will go to get some clean clothes for you and get the medkit, so start without me, but don’t touch worse or deeper looking wounds without my supervision, and if you need help just yell I will come back immediately. But it won’t take me long, so you should be fine on your own for a minute. Oh, and try not to wash you hair now!” he instructed him further, and then took his leave to bring the things that he mentioned earlier.

“Aye, sir!” Oikawa yelled after him recieving a slight snort of laugh from silver haired male, and then he began to do as he was told, taking off his pants and staying only in his underwear. “Wait.. Why I can’t wash my hair?” he wondered to himself, but he was to tired to think further and just shrugged at it and decided to trust Suga.

 

The bathroom was simple: a sink, toilet and small shower. He get into it and turned water on, changing temperature from hot to little colder one. He than took the clean wash cloth that he found near sink, and started to carefully wash away the dirt and blood from his body, being extra careful around his wounds that burned a little in contact with water, but it needed to be done. 

 

“I’m back! How is it going?” he heard Sugawara saying so he turned a little and looked at him.

“Slow. It hurts like hell and it’s just water.” he answered making a face.

“Haha, well you will need to endure it. So clench your teeth and let me do the rest.”

“All right. Do you know how is Tobio? Did Kuroōkami checked his soulmate mark more properly?” he asked worried. He couldn’t help it.

 

Even if the sign looked good, only a little damaged by little wounds and it weren’t causing any pain now to Tobio, it still could be something deeper, hidden. 

 

“Yeah, I think him and Yaku are taking care of it in the second bathroom. They didn’t seem very worried so I think everything will be all right. But probably they will need you to check it completely... You know, if your bond is still intact.” Suga answered putting small stool into the shower base, and showing Oikawa to sit on it.

“Right. I didn’t tried to connect with him trough it since the incident. I didn’t want to risk it and cause him more pain... Wait... How do you know that actually something happened to Tobio’s mark? You weren’t there. And I didn’t have the time to say it, only Jungle Rescue Team knew... Iwa-chan told you?” Tooru wondered, turning a little to look at him again.

“Yup. He did. He doesn’t show it too much, but he is really worried... For both of you.” 

“I know. I wish that I was smarter and actually told him from the beginning, but I can’t turn back time, so I need to cope with consequences and not repeat the same mistakes in the future. Ouch!” He hissed at the end with pain, clenching his muscles as he felt something soft on his back, soaked in iodine, or something else to clean his wounds. 

“Sorry, but I can’t help it. It will be like that until I take care of all your wound. But going back to Iwaizumi... He will forgive you, but you are right, don’t do that to him again.”

“I know, I won’t Suga-chan...”

“Suga-chan?”

“Well, after this kind of adventure we can’t pretend like we barely know each other and only trough volleyball... Right?”

“Haha, true. Tooru-chan...”

“I always knew that you are the fun one.”

 

After this short conversation they both felt silent and Suga focused on his wounds only. Oikawa hissed from time to time when it hurt more but overall it was as bad as he thought it will be. Koushi worked quickly and confidently, so after half an hour he was all patched up and in fresh clothes. But just before they could leave the bath room to inside charged Iwaizumi with Kiyoko. 

 

“Huh? What are you two...” started Suga hesitantly before sudden realization hit him. “Oh! Right! So you already finished with Kageyama?”

“Eh? What are you talking about?” Oikawa asked completely lost. 

“Disguise. Our enemies know to well how Kageyama looks like and I’m sure as hell that they know your looks as well now, more or less. So Kiyoko get the idea, even before we get here to change the looks for both of you, a little. So be prepared for little changes... And don’t cry over your hair... You will have time later.” Iwaizumi explained walking more inside the bathroom and putting some things near the sink which was hair dye and... Some tools for cutting hair.

“Wait... You are planing to cut MY hair?”

“Shitykawa...” Hajime growled warningly.

“Well, I was about to get a hair cut anyway. Do what you wish, lady, I trust you!” that said he sat again on the stool which was moved from shower base to the middle of the bathroom and soon after Kiyoko began her work, Hajime was helping her a little, talking with Tooru at the same time. 

 

His bangs were slightly trimmed, so their length did not change much. But he could easily say that his hair on the back of his head got pretty undercut. After that they both began to dye his hair and seeing the packing, they choose for him a nice warm sandy shade of of blonde. That was his first time dyeing his hair ever, so he was surprisingly excited how he will look like in different colour. Kiyoko speeded up the process of bleaching his hair with hair dryer, promising that she will give him address for her hairdresser after they get back to Japan. 

 

“Haha, you don’t have to! They will not die after one time like that, hopefully. Besides you are doing a lot helping us, so this is a very small price.” he said smiling to her trough mirror.

“I know, but I know as well that you like to take care of your hair and if something did happen to them it’s my form of apologize. Besides they mostly use natural base products with high quality and surprisingly they are not so expensive so I think you would like them. You can take Kageyama there to, he will probably want to go back to his natural hair soon.” she answered not stopping her work and returning his smile slightly.

“Oh, all right then. And by the way, which colour you give him?”

“You will see. I promise you though, you will be in shock.” this time it was Iwaizumi who answered looking at him with a mysterious smile.

”I can’t wait too see him then.”

 

With the cooperation between the two, Oikawa’s hair were ready much faster then it would be at normal situation in hairdressing salon. Just as they were making final touches here and there, Sugawara came to the bathroom saying that Asahi finished preparing food so they should come. Which they did and just like Iwaizumie said, when Tooru saw Tobio he indeed was in shock.

If Hajime didn’t warn him, he wouldn’t recognize him. Tobio’s hair were platinum blond, almost white with delicate bright blue shine. He could see a little make up touch around his eyes to change their shape a little, but over all... Kageyama looked absolutely amazing.

 

“You two should open your own hairdressing salon. I swear I would be your regular customer.” he said to his best friend and former Karasuno manager, while sitting to the table in front of Tobio. 

“Yeah, me too. They are awsome in this.” Tobio said smiling at his soulmate.

 

He didn’t mind his new look, he actually kind of like it. 

 

“Nah, this is a unique situation. If I were to do it professionally, I would probably not be able to withstand nervousness and cut all of my clients.” Hajime said dismissively sitting beside Tooru and starting eating, which Tooru did as well.

“Oh, don’t say that Hajime-san, I think it would be other way around and you would actually enjoy it.” said Kageyama focusing on his own plate.

“Hmm... I dunno, but let’s stop talking for now. We need to hurry so eat up and we will get moving again.”

 

Without further adds they did just that. In a few minutes the rest of their friends came and started eating as well. In the meantime Suga explained to Tobio that Hinata is waiting for him in second hideout. They didn’t let him came here with them, afraid that he could do something stupid, to which Kageyama nodded with understanding feeling a little happier that his best friend was here as well after all. 

In less then ten minutes all food was eaten, all the things that they needed was packed and taken - which wasn’t much, mostly food, medkit’s and some spare clothes. In meantime Hideki asked Tooru to send slight impulse trough his soulmate mark to Tobio, and when Kageyama said that all he can feel is tickling Kuroōkami decided that everything is allright with it. If something was wrong even if Tooru would thought about something nice and send it to Tobio he would feel pain or nothing at all and that would mean that sign is dead. Hearing that Oikawa and Kageyama breathed with relief. 

Just like Hideki said before soon after, they came out to the parking in front of the building. Oikawa, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Suga, Kuroo and Yaku got inside mini van with Kuroōkami behind steering wheel and Ushijima at the front beside him. While Asahi, Matsukawa, Kyoutani and Kiyoko took the second car. After they all settled they started engine and moved.

Suddenly Oikawa felt very sleepy, he looked at Tobio to tell him that they can rest a little now, but he was already asleep and his head slowly layed down on his shoulder. Tooru smiled a little looking at him feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He rested his cheek on top of Tobio’s head and soon he joined him in dreamland.

Even though he couldn’t fight off the feeling that they still needed to be careful. He knew that they enemies won’t give up so easily, but at least now... Now they weren’t alone with it anymore... They had their friends at their side. 

He believed that everything will be finally all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is a little calmer and slower (I think) but well there is still a lot in front of us in the story ;) And I think I already know how this will end ;p but the question is how much chapters it will be between now and the final??? Even I don't know haha, but please bare with me till the end and comment your thoughts or anything that comes to your mind after reading I'm really curious what you guys think ;) And don't worry the change in hair colors will not be permament only for a little ;)


	9. Going Home Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! It's here! Finally! Sorry for delay, but new chap is here! ;DDD Hehe, enjoy! ;3

The journey took them a couple of hours, when they reached the place, it was already dawn. They did not even have time to ask where they were. As soon as they got out of their cars, they entered a small hotel that was in no way visible, so if their company did not tell them, Kageyama and Oikawa would not have guessed. Upon check-in at the reception desk where the person responsible for issuing the keys did not even pay much attention to them, watching TV, they moved into the room where they were supposed to stay for a while. 

As they entered, Yaku and Hideki quickly checked if it was safe, and after a while someone came out from the second room. Before Tobios eyes flashed quickly something orange, just before he was overthrown by that someone on the ground in a crushing hug. However, Kageyama didn't even have to wonder who it was, it was enough to see those familiar flaming hair and the scent of citrus that immediately surrounded him to know. Unmistakable.

 

"H-Hinata ..." he said in a muffled voice, feeling tears gather in his eyes.  
"Bakageyamaaa ..!" Hinata said, his voice close to tears.

 

Kageyama has never been a person that was easy to lead to tears. The only thing that could have led to them was losing the match but now ... After all that happened to him, feeling the warmth of his best friend, he could not help himself. Not thinking much about it, he snuggled into him more. He had not seen him for two years.

Hinata and Oikawa were not the only people he was thinking of when he was sitting in the confinement, having no idea what to expect next day. Sometimes he thought of Sugawara, longing for his warm personality, and the advice that always helped him somehow. Other times it was Asahi and Nishinoya. Azumane's personality has always calmed him down, he could never come to stop admiration that he felt when he looked at him, not believing that someone with such a nice and friendly character was so powerful at the same time. Nishinoya has always been the one who raised their morale during the match. With him it seemed that the impossible became possible, Kageyama always thought he was amazing. Maybe he had a small body, but the spirit surpassed everyone. Tanaka, with his indomitable willpower and enthusiasm. Who always overcomes his weaknesses to climb even higher. And others who somehow were able to break through his thick shell and surviving his direct and sometimes unpleasant character, somehow they became his friends.

Damn, sometimes he even missed Tsukishima and his eternal taunts. He knew he was intelligent and he once wondered what the blonde would do in his place, would he be able to turn the whole situation to his advantage and run away, or call help much faster than Tobio was able to do.

Sitting in the dark in the confinement when thinking about them, he wondered... will he ever see them again, or do they think of him ... Do they miss him? The thought that maybe they did not even care was something that scared him. And finally, when he almost lost all hope, something happened. Something has changed. He was able to get away from that horrible place, met Oikawa on the way, who came to save him when Tobio was sure he did not want him anymore, and found someone else and began to lay out his life again. But instead, he was here, abandoned and risked everything to find him and take back. He even managed to mobilize so many people to help him. Some of them were his friends, and the other part was the people he had meet on the court. All the people who somehow contributed to his development and improvement. He had no idea what would make them come here and help him. He did not care if they did it for him or Oikawa. It did not change the fact that he was eternally grateful to them.

After a moment that seemed to last for eternity, Hinata and Kageyama split up and got up from the floor. When they looked at each other, they both laughed to see their flushed and puffed eyes. It was not until then that Tobio noticed three more people - Tanaka, the older sister of Tanaka, Saeko and Nishinoya. As soon as their eyes met, his two former team mates snatched him in a firm embrace, leaving no doubt that it was true that they were really there for him.

 

"So good to see you, Kageyama," Tanaka said, squeezing him even harder.

"Man, it certainly was difficult for you, but you are already with us, everything will be better from now on," added Nishinoya as he too, squeezed him harder and grinned at him broadly.

"Good you're all right," Saeko added from behind her younger brother, also smiling at him.

"Yeah ..." Kageyama replied, also smiling, still feeling a bit overwhelmed by all this, but no less happy.

"I do not want to interrupt you, really, but we do not have much time, I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Have you eaten anything yet? "Hideki said, turning to Saeko.

"No, we thought you would want to move as fast as possible, so we packed everything up. But I started to prepare sandwiches, they are in the next room, we can eat right away, "she said pointing to the room behind her back.

"Great, I'll let the receptionist know we're checking out. Will you be able to get in half an hour? "

"Sure, we can always finish eating along the way," Kuroo said as he headed for the bathroom.

"Fine. Yaku, Saeko be watchful, I'll be right back, "said Hideki and left.

 

Kageyama looked puzzled at Saeko. Understanding his questioning look, the blonde only smiled and nodded her head and went to the other room to prepare more food.

It was a small hotel, so it did not have its own restaurant, but even if there was one, they would not go there, they secured themselves in as much food as they could, so there was no problem for preparing it themselves.

Tobio looked back, Oikawa was watching him all the time. He could see that he was a bit more relaxed, but his eyes were still focused. Still, Kageyama smiled at him, knowing it was too early to say ‘thank you’, yet he could not hide how grateful he was. Tooru returned his smile as he approached him and wrapped his arms around him. Then they both entered the room where everyone was waiting for them.

 

***

 

As it was planned, after half an hour all were already full and after a short toilet. Without losing any more time they left the hotel and again they got into cars, moving on the next road, which was much shorter this time. It was early in the morning, so there was not much traffic, only now Tobio and Tooru could see that they were in one of the larger cities, and that meant their destination was the airport. After less than an hour, they reached the rental area for cars, where they had left them. From there it was a matter of minutes to get to the airport. Kuroōkami wanted to avoid the possibility of using public transport, believing that if something had happened and they would be attacked, it would have been easier for them to escape through the streets of the city than to wait inevitable in a closed mobile can. Especially with their large group, so he chose the nearest possible rental car agency to the airport. It was not without some magical tricks, and most of all, he was fortunate enough to have managed to keep things fairly smooth, given the circumstances in which they were.

Now the worst moment has come. Under the cover of ordinary tourists, Tobio still could sense how the Kuroōkami, Yaku, Saeko and Kyoutani tensed. Detecting the enemy as quickly as possible was on their shoulders. Although they had secured a dozen or so hours in advance, this did not mean that their enemies had no more hideout in the city as well. In the case of an airport where there was always plenty of people, the risk was increasing, as it was harder to see someone in time.

But from all of them, it was Tooru who was the most uptight, even though he was conversing with Iwaizumi freely as always, having his usual cheerful smile on his lips, Kageyama, who all the time was holding his side, could feel his muscles tense under his shirt . Almost like a rock.

As all of their group had only hand luggage, they immediately went to the place where they had been checked. Tobio was a bit nervous, so Tooru went first. After the small problems of personal control of Tanaka and Hinata, they could finally move on. They reached the point where their passports were checked. Tobio again felt nervous. In the end, he had no documents with him. However, as soon as they approached the woman who was supposed to handle them, she smiled at Hideki in a way that did not leave any doubt that they knew each other. She said something to him in a completely foreign language. It was not French, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese or English, but apparently Kuroōkami had no problem with the answer. After this short exchange, between the two they went on, without any problem.

Kiyoko led the way further to the runway. When they reached the shops, a woman who was a member of the airport staff approached them and started talking to Kiyoko, who answered her with fluent Chinese. All the time, Tobio wondered how they organized it all and how quickly everything went through, especially checking documents. Quickly, however, these thoughts left his head as he began to look around the airport, and at the shops that were around. People moved here and there.  
At one point Tobio felt like the whole world around him shrank. Instinctively he grabbed Tooru by the hand and squeezed it tight.

 

"What's going on?" He heard him ask quietly, coming closer to him.

"I do not know. Maybe I'm sensitive ... "he said uncertainly, but his gaze involuntarily wandered across the faces of the passing people as if searching for something, but he did not know what. The group began to feel his nervousness. Ushijima was the one who reacted and calmly approached them to pay no attention.

"What is it?" He asked directly.

"I do not know. Maybe he suddenly felt overwhelmed. There are a lot of people here, and after all that, you understand, "Oikawa explained, hoping that was the reason, not that enemy had found them.

"Try to calm down. You are with us now, all ... “ Ushijim started talking, stopping suddenly as Kageyama grabbed him by the front of his shirt tightly.

 

Just like a little kid who's afraid of something. Wakatoshi glanced at Tooru, who returned his gaze, even in this situation, trying not to look nervous. They were about to ask what Tobio sees when he turned back to face Oikawa, but he did not look in his eyes. His breathing was faster, they could see that he was trying to calm down.

 

"You are starting to worry me," Oikawa said, deliberately avoiding pronouncing his name.

 

Kuroōkami, seeing what was going on with his nephew, stepped closer to them, just in time to hear him speak.

 

"There, at the cigarette shop, the woman is sitting ... The hair is red now, but this face ... This face ... I think it's my mother," he said with a stifled panicked voice.

 

At this information, Ushijima shifted more to shield him with his body, in case the said woman looked in their direction. In the same way, Hideki glanced furtively towards the store ... and there was a woman in her late thirties, with reddish, matt hair, but no doubt her face was exactly the same as his sister.

Fortunately Kiyoko finished talking with the woman and they could move on. Ushijima was constantly covering Tobio with his body as they were slowly led to the appropriate passage, where their plane was waiting for them.

As they stepped outside, Sugawara first spoke to Kiyoko.

 

"You and your family are saving us, if we were to return with an ordinary flight, it would be a nightmare."

"I have to admit that sometimes it really makes life easier," she said, turning away to look at him and smile lightly.

"Wow, just ... This plane belongs to your family?" Kuroo asked in disbelief.

"Well, maybe not belongs, but we often use the services of this private line, when it comes to holidays, or when my parents are flying somewhere in business," she replied.

"Okay, then remind me later that I would never mess with her," Oikawa said, and there was a giggle of laughter that unloaded a bit of atmosphere.

 

Tobio also relaxed, feeling better in the open. But the picture of that woman did not want to leave his thoughts. He hoped it was just a coincidence. Oikawa sensing his distress took his arm and squeezed gently adding his encouragement.

Before entering the plane, a man was waiting for them in front of it. When he saw Shimizu, his face brightened immediately with a smile. He went to her and hugged her tightly.

 

"How is my niece?" He asked with a laugh.

"Good uncle. I hope you are in good shape today? "She replied in a hug.

"Do not worry. Ah, you must be Hinata! Your mother told me a lot about you before she changed jobs, "he said, seeing a storm of orange hair.

 

It was hard to miss that one.

 

"Really? She always says how much she misses being a stewardess, "Hinata replied smiling with his radiant smile.

"Haha, probably yes. Okay, get in, as soon as the headquarters will give us a signal that it is clean, we move. "

 

They did as they told them, spreading inside the plane. Tobio was sitting with Tooru, in front of them Iwaizumi and Sugawara sat down. On the seat next to them they found their place Hinata and Hideki, as well as Asahi and Nishinoya. Saeko along with Tanaka, Kyoutani, Ushijima, and Matsukawa went forward, and Kiyoko took a seat just by the pilot's cockpit. Kuroo and Yaku sat just right behind Kageyama and Oikawa and at that moment, Tooru remembered something he had long ago wanted to ask.

 

"Well anyway how did it happen that you got here so fast? From what I remember I did not give any signal for you to come. "

"Ah, I do not know if you forgot to turn off the satellite phone, or did it turn on itself and somehow connected us, but I heard you talk to someone and then you fought. It was enough for me to mobilize everyone. If not for Kiyoko and her connetctions, we would not be able to make it in time with a normal flight, but it was a private one so it was a matter of a few hours. Kenma was even ready to hack all the airport computers if something went wrong "Kuroo explained, turning to him.

"I understand, thank god, then, otherwise it would have been bad for us. I did not think Kenma was such a madman, "Oikawa replied.

"I guess. Oh, it’s just if we are talking about games and hacking. By the way do you have this phone or have you lost it? "

"It should be in the backpack ..." Oikawa said, glancing nervously at Kuroōkami, who was already checking his backpack.  
"It is. And it looks like it's working fine, "he announced hiding it back.

"Thanks. At least my father will not torn off my head for it, "Kuroo said, causing some laughter.

 

After a few minutes they could feel how the engines of the airplane were run. They could also hear the muffled voices of pilots talking to the headquarters. When they made sure they had free space to start, they moved. At the beginning, slowly, by the time it get faster, then it started to rise in the air. Sudden pressure change pushed them slightly into the armchair and plug their ears. In the end, however, they leveled off and everyone could relax.

Slowly people started talking to each other, Kageyama found out that Yachi also wanted to come, but her mother forbade her, and Hinata himself said it might have been too dangerous for her. Kageyama agreed with him, but stated that he could not wait to see her again. Shouyou assured him that she also wanted it.  
Kageyama relaxed more in the chair by looking out the window, but after a while he felt really sleepy. So he changed his position, and he rested his head on Oikawa's shoulder, who obviously did not mind, talking about something with Hajime, Kurooka and Sugawara.

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier. For a moment he remembered seeing the woman at the airport, who looked like his mother. It made him afraid to fall asleep for a moment, he did not want for it to turned out to be only a dream, an illusion.

He calmed down, however, when his gaze fell on his and Toorus hands, all the time connected. For a moment he watched as Oikawa, reflexively stroked his hand with his thumb in circular motion. He felt the warmth of his skin, and the roughness of the prints on his hands that came out of this expedition. He listened for a moment to the sound of the conversation that surrounded him, and once again he realized that this is true, there is nothing to fear.

He knew that it was not the definitive end, that there were some things to do after his return. But he had Oikawa by his side now. His soulmate and Alpha. He also had his friends back again.

Yes, everything will be fine.

With that thought, he finally fell asleep, and when he opened his eyes again they were landing.

They were already in Japan.

They were at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some things can be misleading, especially if we are talking about ariport stuff... I flyed only once in my life, and I never was in China so you know, I don't know haha ;D And yeah... was it Tobio's mother or no? Hmm, we will see ;D
> 
> Anyway, if I will have to, I will cut some chapters shorter, this way, maybe I can update faster? I dunno we will see. But I started another story (from Naruto this time - if you are curious check it on my AO3 profile) that's why chapters here can be a little late from time to time. But as I said, I'm gonna finish this, no mether what and how long it takes, so don't worry... That's it. ;D
> 
> If there are some mistakes, please let me know, thank you! ;D


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god... I didn't update for sooo loooong I'm sorry! But since I'm going to college now and I've to work and have some other projects to do I don't have so much time, please fogive me! ;<

Once they left their airport they were welcomed by few other friends of theirs, or mostly the ones who were waiting for their other half to come back. It was Semi, Tsukishima with Yamaguchi, Kenma with his and Kuroo’s fathers, Hanamaki, Yachi with her mother... Madoka and Tooru’s older sister. Seeing so many people, with few of them that he never met before, Tobio felt a little nervous and uneasy. Oikawa sensing this wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer to him.

Tobio felt a litlle better, feling the warm body of his soulmate by his side, knowing that no matter what, he will stand right beside him. He had no doubts about it. After all Tooru risked a lot, to get him away from that place, he wouldn’t do all of that and then leave him alone again, pretending not to care. It was all beyond that point. They were back together, there’s no backing out now.

Once Oikawa’s older sister saw him, she started walking towards them, a slight smile played on her lips. She stopped right in front of them and said nothing, only stared Tobio up and down, from head to toe, with serious look on her face. Kageyama bravely abolished that look with his own usual grumpy staring and after a while she smiled brightly. Rising her hand she slowly caressed his now blond hair, with gentle motion. 

 

“You are Tobio-chan, I suppouse?” she asked then.

“Um, y-yes.” he answered suddenly shy.

 

She was tall, just like he was, with long wavy brown hair, which were slightly lighter shade then Oikawas and bright hazelnut brown eyes, with tiny bits of gold reflection here and there. She seemed to be nice and warm, very similarly to her younger brother, but Tobio had the feeling she is even more stubborn and responsible than him. He looked at her again, not very sure why she is so nice to him, since they’ve never met before, when she spoke again.

 

“You’ve gone through a lot, aren’t you?” as she spoke the rest of their welcoming party came closer.

“Yes.” he answered again, a lot quieter.

“Yeah, but it’s alright now. You are here, you survived. You’re strong, so everything will be okey.“ saying that, she embraced him and pulled him to her chest, hugging him with warmth.

 

He slowly hugged her back, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with various extreme emotions. Joy, insecurity, gratitude ...

 

"Why are you so nice to me... you don't know me. We've never met before." he said quietly.

"This guy, who is my younger brother, always talked about you. So trust me when I tell you that he will take good care of you from now on. And if he fails, remember to come to me I will put him straight. My name is Maya, welcome home Tobio-chan!" she said all that with a bright smile.

 

Tobio didn’t know why but he felt that somehow, she already thought of him as a part of her family. It make him feel nice but at the same time sad, when he thought about his own parents and rest of his family. But he knew that overthinking on them won’t do him any good. Now he should focus on Tooru and his friends only. 

After she let him go from her embrace, she focused on Tooru checking him up and the rest came closer and greeted him. First was Semi, and even though they only knew each other from their match in high school the older male smiled to him warmly, putting his hand on his arm and squeezing it firmly. After that he went to Ushijima and started examining him from head to toe, looking for injuries. 

Yachi was much more emotional about it, after she squeezed Hinata nearly to death it was his turn. As always when overtaken with strong emotions she was crying and babbling some nonsense words, but Tobio didn’t bother. He was glad that she came to greet him. He missed her as well. A little farther from them was standing her mother, and even if she looked very serious and not so friendly minute ago now her facial features were softened when she was looking at them.

And even though under normal circumstances Tobio would never admit it out loud, he was happy that he even saw Tsukishima with Yamaguchi. The blonde had to think the same, because few moments later he was hugging him awkwardly but at the same time firmly. Yamaguchi waited patiently for his turn a little bit behind his Alpha back smiling gently but foundly. 

 

“Damn you King, don’t you dare to let something like that happen to you ever again, seriously... You troublemaker.” at first he sounded mockingly like usual, but at the end of his sentence Kageyama could hear how his voice softened. 

“Yeah, I know.” if he felt overhelmet before now he was on the verge of crying because even Tsukishima, TSUKISHIMA, was here because he was worried and cared for him. 

 

He hugged the blonde back, shortly but firmly. Tobio couldn’t see the found smiles of the rest of the people when they watched them but he didn’t need to. After that Tsukishima finally let him go and stepped aside to make space for Yamaguchi, who didn’t hesitate even for a second before hugging him as well. 

They never talked much, but when they did and Tsukishima was nowhere around the brunette was very nice to talk to. But Tobio was glad to see, that this always shy and insecure boy turned into someone who is more confident and can stand up to his Alpha and put him in place when needed. Tsukishima always had rather hard character but from the way he looked at his soulmate now in Tobio’s arms, Kageyama could easly tell that Yamaguchi had grown and is doing a good job in dealing with him. He was happy for them.   
A little more on the side Hideki was looking at him, lost in his thought with Madoka in his arms, who was watching them as well.

 

“You are worried for him, aren’t you?” She asked raising her head to look at him.

“Yes. I don’t think this is the end of this whole thing. As his uncle I need to protect him. I can’t just ignore him now, even if he still didn’t realize that we are family.” he said sighing.

“Of course not. I would be really disappointed with you if you would do that. I will help you with what I can, so don’t worry. And he is not alone anymore as you can see... We will put all of this to the end. Together.” she said cheering him up a little.

“Yeah. I’m glad I’ve you.” he said looking at her and smiling lovingly. 

 

It took him few more minutes for greetings and small-talk, Hanamaki kicked Toorus’ ass before ruffling Tobios hair with a lazy smile that was still kind of warm, and then he finally went to Matsukawa who could not hold it anymore and took him in his arms. Hanamaki rolled his eyes with bored expression.

 

"You have not seen me just a few days." He said.

"Shut up, everybody's so emotional, I can not stand out in that moment."Matsukawa answered looking at him with the same bored expression, but his eyes were saying everything.

"Oh really? But it's nice that you missed me so much." Hanamki said teasingly.

"Did I not tell you to shut up?"

"I advise you to start to watch your language in spite of the fact that you will be a daddy." Hanamaki suddenly fired with a very smug smile.

 

Everyone who was close to them stopped and looked at the couple in shock, including Matsukawa, who was slowly processing the information.

 

"Are you kidding me?" he asked after a moment seriously.

"No."

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. And if you tell me one more time to confirm this information, I'll go back and go home alone. " Hanamaki warned crossing his arms on his chest and looking at his soulmate expectedly.

 

Matsukawa was looking at him with pure shock on his face, before he gently grabbed his face in his hand and kissed him deeply. At that everyone started to cheer and whistle at them, there was laughter and for a moment everybody forgot about still present problem for Kageyama, but Tobio didn’t care. He looked at Tooru who looked at him as well before switching his eyes to the couple that was now to occupied with each other. Hi face shone brightly with joy and happines for his friends. Tobio thought that his face was shining as bright as the sun in the summer. Kageyama leaned more toward Tooru and hugged him. Oikawa immediately wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They both watched the happy couple, they both were grateful that at least one happy thing happened after their come back.

Matsukawa finnaly broke the kiss, still holding his soulmate face in his hands he looked at him purely lovingly.

 

“I love you.” he breathed smiling happily.

“Well, of course you do.” Hanamaki answered smiling as well.

 

After that, they all were in slightly better moods, even when the two police officers that were apparent in this whole thing didn’t waver their relaxed state so much. Kuroo greeted his dad, and Kenma’s dad as well, shortly. They gathered all of them closer and moved to more calm area in the corner near airport. Quickly they reminded them to stay in touch and come to testify when they will be needed to. 

They still asked Kageyama some questions, to which he tried to answer as trustfully as he could despite his nervousness. They decided to come to the police station together with Tooru the next morning to make a full statement. They were instructed to report directly to them and not testify to anyone else. The same thing they told the rest of them, telling them that they would contact them and tell them when to come.

After that they began to slowly spread out, promising themselves that they would meet in the coming days. 

They reminded each other to having their eyes wide open and be careful, and only Tooru, his sister, Tobio, Kuroōkami, Madoka, Suga and Iwaizumi were left alone. The whole group went to Tooru's apartment, making the necessary shopping on the way. When they were there, Madoka and Hajime began to prepare food while Suga and Kuroōkami re-examined Tobio this time more thoroughly.

 

“I am worried that he was under the influence of some things for so long. But after his reactions I do not see that any damage was done. What is strange, however, but it is probably because whatever they were giving him it was magical. Is this a possibility?” he said looking at older man beside him. 

“Considering what they wanted to do with Tobio, they didn’t want to... ‘damage’ him in any way. So yeah, I think it’s what they did. They could prepare some actual medication or drugs or whatever and add magic to it so once it wear of it’s like it never was in his system in the first place.” Hideki answered getting up from the floor on which he was sitting while checking Tobio soulmate mark once again. 

“That’s pretty amaizing. Ok, but what about his Heats then? Tobio do you remember what was happening when you were in Heat?” Suga asked focusing on Tobio again. 

 

Kageyama thought for a moment trying to remember anything helpful and ignore worried looks from Tooru. 

 

“I don’t really remember I was dazed all the time. But I think that whenever I was in my Heat they were only giving me suppressants for my scent, and only Betas were allowed to be with me in my room. If an Alpha wanted to come in they had to take very strong suppressants and only one Alpha at a time could get in.” he said finally.

“Oh thank God...” Tooru sighed hiding his face in his hands.

 

His sister patted his back in comfort, but she looked worried as well for this whole situation.

 

“It looks like physicaly you are fine, but I think it will be good to do some extra toxicological tests just to be sure. The only things to worry is your upcoming heat, since you weren’t conscious all the time, when it comes it can be shocking for you. Suga will train Tooru what to do, but if it appear that something is wrong or it is to much call one of us, me or Suga. Is that clear?” Kuroōkami said looking at them especially Tooru. 

“Yes.” 

“Okey now I want to speak to Tooru privately if you guys don’t mind.” 

 

After that both of them left the living room and probably went to bedroom to talk. Kageyama was left alone with Maya, because Suga went to kitchen, to see if Madoka and Iwaizumie needed help. Toorus’ sister changed her position and sat beside him.

 

“You probably already know, but it will not hurt to say it again. If you see something or someone strange around, even if it would be just a feeling call someone, ok? Here it’s for you for the time being, it’s old but it should do it’s job just fine, we can get you better one later.” she said, caressing his hair and putting some older model of smartphone on his lap.

“Um, okey. Thank you.” 

“You welcome, you remember how to use it?” 

“I should be fine, I can always ask Tooru.”

“Okey.”

 

At that moment, Iwaizumi, Madoka and Suga came into the room with plates full of food.

 

“Where is Tooru and Kuroōkami -san?” Hajime asked puting plates that he was holding on the table.

“He went to talk to Tooru privately. They should be back soon.” Maya answered. 

 

They decided to start eating without them. Madoka send a message to Hideki and started eating as well.

Meanwhile Kuroōkami was explaining his concerns about Tobio to Oikawa who listened carefully. 

 

“He is calm now, but still he can show sings of trauma in upcoming days so you will have to be careful and have your eyes open. Because we don’t know how many of them is here or if they send someone specifically here after us, we can’t send him to specialistic help, everyone are enemies now. I will help you as much as I can, besides I will have to start trainig him very soon since his powers awakened. "

“Are you planning of telling him who you really are to him?” Tooru asked seriously.

“I will have to sooner or later, but not now. I think he already is suspecting something, but to many things happened to him, I don’t know how he would react if I would tell him so suddenly. I don’t want to put him into more unnecessary distress.” Hideki answered caressing his forehead lost in thought.

“You are right, but if he would ask me... Can I tell him, or do you want to do it yourself?”

“I think it doesn’t matter, he trust you so if that would happen, I think you could tell him.”

“Alright.” 

“One more thing, since you will have to work, you will need someone who could stay with him when you are out. At least for the beginning until he get used to the place and we will be sure he is alright mentally and can protect himself.”

“Yeah, I think Suga said something that he can put it under his practice, taking care of someone. But we will need to make sure.”

“That would be wonderful, it’s the best if it would be someone that he knows.”

“I know. I will figure something out.” Tooru said already thinking how to solve the problem if Suga couldn’t do it.

“Sorry you have a lot on your head now, but if something happens and you will need help, don’t hesitate to call me, alright?” Kuroōkami said sitting on bed, beside him.

“Yeah, I will remember.”

 

At this moment Kuroōkami got a message from Madoka. 

 

“Ah our dinner is ready. We should go and eat.” 

“Yeah, I’m actually starving.”

 

They got back to the living room and sat on the free space that was left for them. Tooru sat beside Tobio of course and Hideki joined Madoka. They ate chit-chatting a little and later all of them left. Suga promised to send Tooru a message regarding taking care of Tobio and finally they were left alone.

Tooru couldn’t help himself and when Tobio came closer to him he embraced him around the waist and kissed him. Kageyama was surprised by this sudden action but he could understand why Oikawa was like that. He could feel it in the way he was kissing him, how much and how he missed him. 

When they broke the kiss to gain some air, Tooru looked into his eyes with serious face.

 

“No matter what, I will protect you, ok? I won’t let anyone, including myself, hurt you again.” he said quietly, leaning his forehead against his.

“Okey. I trust you.” Tobio said quietly as well.

 

They hugged and kissed again. They went back to the living room and sat on the couch still in each other embrace. There was still a lot to do. There was still some danger left. But Tobio knew they will survive all of this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yeah, hahaha MatsuHana thing in this chapter was totally planed ;p And there will be one or two more shocking things in upcoming chapters sooo... hahaha stay tuned ;D At least I think they will be somewhat unexpected for sure... lol, I don't know ;D


	11. Family Meetings Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update! Yay! ;D Why it took me so long? What happened? Life happened! That's all, but don't worry it is finally here although I don't know when the next chapter will be... I can't promise anything, but as I said before, I do not plan to abandon this fic so you can be calm... If something you can always write to me on tumblr, link to my blog is at the end of every chapter ;) I am warning you that I didn't double check this chap, so if there are any mistakes just let me know! ;D

The first night that they spend together in Toorus apartment was rough. At the beginning they have went to bed normally, laying beside each other, hugging. They didn’t even knew when they’ve fallen asleep, but the only thing Tooru knew, was that in the middle of the night something woke him up. 

He couldn’t tell at the beginning what was that, but once he touched the bed on the side where should be laying Tobio there was no one. He sat up quickly on bed, looking around the room in panic. Oikawa thought at first that maybe he went to bathroom but when he got up and rushed out of the room, the bathroom was dark as night and not used. He moved then to the living room trying to hear anything suspicious, but his apartment was dark and silent as death. 

It wasn’t until he walked past the kitchen counter when he finally noticed something or rather someone and almost got a heart attack. 

Tobio was hiding behind said counter, crouching down on the floor and it wouldn’t be anything weird if not for the way he held his head, tilted to one side looking at him... and his eyes. They were glowing with icy blue colour. All of this and the darkness surrounding them made it look so creepy... Tooru remembered that he stopped breathing from shock and fear, it took him a lot of strong will to remind and force himself to start breathing again. 

Once he calmed down he sat slowly on the floor in front of Tobio and waited. He didn’t know what else he could do, but one thing was sure, whatever was looking at him at that moment wasn’t Tobio but something else. 

Something old, dangerous, frightening and untouchable for normal humans.

It took the rest of the night for Kageyama to get back at least a part of his consciousness. When he finally moved from his spot and came closer to Oikawa, it started to dawn and he layed beside him on the floor with his head on his thigh. Tooru was so tired after that, that he barely registered this fact. He only got up and gently raised Tobio from the floor in his arms. He then put him on the sofa, he went to their bedroom quickly to grab his phone and came back. Kageyama was asleep when he joined him, he layed down and pulled him to his chest, but his dream didn’t come. 

Instead he was laying like that looking at the celling, trying to process what the hell was that? The only answer that had come to his mind was, that it had to be Tobios’ magic. Considering everything it was the most possible thing, but another question was... why did it happen, and what exactly did that meant? He had to ask Kuroōkami about this.  
Although firstly, they had to take care of Tobio appointment with a doctor and Suga. They had to get up in few hours anyway so there was no reason for him to fall asleep, but he stayed like that a little longer enjoying Tobio warmth and his whole presence. Tooru subconsciously moved his head closer to Kageyamas, he hid his nose in his soft, now blond hair and breathed in deeply. The scent of blueberries and rainy forest filled him in, calming him down. He fell asleep anyway. 

\--- 

The next time he woke up it was to the smell of cooked food and clattering. Still little drowsy from short sleep and confused he slowly got up and started to walk to the kitchen. He found Kageyama standing in front of the stove, frying some eggs with bacon. There was a little bit of a mess around the kitchen, but he didn’t bother with it, instead he focused on his omega, who was still unaware that he had already got up.

 

Only when he moved closer and stood right behind him Tobio finally realized it and turned his head to look at him with slight embarrassed blush on his cheek.

 

„Uh, good morning... Tooru, s-sorry... I got hungry when I woke up and I know that I made you some trouble last night so I started preparing breakfast...” he stopped talking suddenly aware how the kitchen looks around him with scattered egg shells almost everywhere.

 

He blushed even harder and Oikawa found it really amusing, then he realized that he didn’t said a word to him and the blue eyed omega probably felt nervous because of it, thought it really was a cute sight.

 

„S-sorry I didn’t realize that I have done such a mess...” he said quietly still blushing.

‘Ah, there he is, my old lovely awkward Tobio - chan~!’ Oikawa thought with a slight smile on his face and finally took a pity on younger male and said.

„Don’t worry, Tobio-chan, we can clean it later, and since I am also very hungry, thank you for making breakfast!” as he said that he leaned a little bit forward and kissed his cute omega boyfriend on the forehead. „You finish here and I will take out plates and make some crunchy toasts, okay?”

„Yes!” Kageyama lightened up immediately and turned back to the stove to finish eggs.

 

Once it was done and they eat up, they cleaned up the mess quickly and went to the bathroom. Tooru finished a bit quicker and went back to their bedroom to prepare some clothes for Tobio. Since he only had what he wore when they were leaving China he had to borrow something from Oikawa wardrobe. Even though Tobio was very tall comparing to other omegas still he had few centimetres of advantage in this regard and he was much boarder in shoulders then him, hence even though he had given him his smallest clothes he could find, they still were a bit too loose on him. Although Tobio didn’t seem like he minds so Tooru stopped to worry about it. Once Kageyama was ready Tooru urged him to leave the house since they had appointment to attend to and some other things to take care of.

\---

Tooru was sitting on one of the chairs in hospital in front of the room where Tobio was checked on. If not for Sugawara who was there with him and was the one who was doing all the surveys, Oikawa had no doubt that he would have to calm a hell of a highly distressed omega. Koushi presence calmed down Tobio very greatly even though Tooru still could sniff a slight amount of fear and uncertainty in the air that was mingled in Tobio scent which amount increased when he got into the room. 

Oikawa was producting and sending more of his own letting know his omega that he is not going anywhere and in the meantime he was chatting with Kurookami about what happened this morning. In the middle he received another message from Kuroo but he decided to ignore it for now.

 

**Kurookami:**  
_‘I have vague idea what it can be, but I will know for sure when I see him.’_

**Tooru:**  
_‘ We are at the doctor right now for the check up. After that I thought about doing some shopping, Tobio needs some new clothes... If you are not too busy you could come over even today to see him.’_

**Kurookami:**  
_‘Alright, that would be the best. Just let me know when you will be at home.’_

**Tooru:**  
_‘Okay, thank you.’_

 

He closed and hid his phone, once he saw the door of the doctor room opening he got up and waited for Tobio. The dark haired boy moved quickly to him and grabbed his hand to secure himself. Tooru smiled at him and then looked at Sugawara who came a little bit closer to him so no one can hear what he was about to tell him.

 

„The proper results should be ready within two weeks but I will try to get them quicker. As far as I could tell, we were right and Tobio is not under any danger of serious intoxication of any sort, but I found out that he was under influence of some strong suppressants probably ones that were supposed to tame down his heats.” Sugawara said in serious tone.

 

Oikawa looked at him surprised.

 

„I thought... Tobio said he wasn’t under any...” he said slowly looking with worry at his mate.

 

Tobio looked as shocked as him, he lowered his head and furrowed his brows thinking.

 

„Well as I said they were strong, the ones that are illegal and hold for a long time. He probably is still under the last dose. I did some math, considering that he had his first heat when he was still with us in Karasuno and that he was with you for some time, his heats would be more or less regular even if you two didn’t slept together then and if I am not mistaken, if not for the stuff they were giving him, he should have his heat somewhere around the time we were back from China or right now.”

„O-oh... shit.. you might be right, he doesn’t even give out his pre heat scent. Actually he seems like he is much much far from it in the first place.” Tooru admitted bringing one of his hands to his chin, caressing it in thought.

„I think... that I might have mistaken it when all of you asked me about it the first time.” Tobio said suddenly in quiet voice.

 

They both looked at him with question in their eyes.

 

„As I said I was all the time under some sedatives and I didn’t go out so much, I had no idea what time of the day it is, so my idea of events at that place can be far from chronological. Although I am sure that they didn’t give those suppressant straight away.” he explained as best as he could.

„It is true... they probably waited for your body to develop more in order to not damage it.” Sugawara agreed with the youngest.

„Well, we can’t do anything about it now, but do you think he can have some chronic problems because of them?” Oikawa asked the question that was worrying him the most.

„No, I don’t think so. For them to do some serious damage, Tobio would have to take them for years, since he got first heat and even longer then that, so I guess once it leaves his body it will start to slowly go back to the way it is supposed to be.” Suga explained with calming smile while looking at both of them.

„ So once those suppressant wear of his heat can attack us any minute.”

„Yup, but if I would be in your place I wouldn’t jump straight into some fun in bed if you know what I mean~!” Suga said with a grin winking at Oikawa playfully while Tobio blushed angrily and covered his face with both hands.

„Suga-san!” he whined helplessly, highly embarrassed.

„You know what Suga-chan, I am a responsible adult now!” Tooru said slightly embarrassed as well.

„I know, I know, gosh, you two are really easy to tease!” Koushi laughed not being able to hold himself. 

„You are true evil Suga-chan...!” Oikawa grumbled under his breath checking up on Tobio who was standing now with his back towards them, still covering his face with his hands.

„Sorry, not sorry, but seriously. Don’t go all the way on his first heat after such break, and be extra careful with second one unless you two want babies straight away, but I  
wouldn’t recommend that since Tobio body can be to weak considering his situation. Only when his second heat comes around and it will go normally we can try some birth control with third one. Once it will be fine and there will be no complications with that we can prescription him some regular suppressants and birth control medication.” Suga continued his monologue back to his serious tone.

„Alright, I will keep that in mind.”

„You better do. I will come to you later after work to tell you more precisely what you can and can not do on Tobio heat, if you are free of course. Although it can be in the late evening.”

„Sure thing, just send me a message once you will be coming.” 

„Alright, I guess that’s all, if something happens you two know what to do.” he said to them smiling.

 

After that they both thanked him for his time and said their goodbyes, Tobio even went for a hug from Suga, which surprised the silver haired male, but he quickly recovered and hugged him back with the same strength. When they left the hospital surroundings they went to closest shop to buy some clothes for Tobio, even though the omega tried to refuse them, explaining that he had made enough trouble for Tooru, but he had none of that. They ended up with eight full bag of new clothes for Kageyama and Oikawa thanked in his mind that his sister send him enough money for all of that. 

They were on their way back home, Tobio was enjoying his caramel macchiato that Tooru bought him when finally he decided to speak up about something that bugged him for a while now.

 

„Tooru...?”

„Hm? What is it Tobio-chan?”

„Um, I was just wondering... who exactly is Kurookami-san? I mean, how did you meet him and all?”

 

Tooru looked at him slightly worried, but it was expected that he will ask about it one way or another. Tobio wasn’t looking at him but instead he was focusing on his macchiato and what is in front of him.

 

„Why are you asking?” he asked back instead.

„Oh, I don’t know... I have this weird feeling that he seems somewhat familiar.... like family familiar... I dunno... He have almost the same eyes as me and even I know that blue eyes are rarity... I mean... I don’t know maybe I read to much into it.” he mumbled the last part, sulking a little and tightening his lips on the straw.

 

Tooru breathed in and out before he decided to say the truth to Tobio. He could see the building of their apartment anyway so they will get home soon.

 

„I will tell you, but promise me not to panic because you don’t have a reason for it trust me.” he said while he started searching for his keys.

„Uh, okay...?” Tobio asked uncertainly.

„You don’t read to much into it. You are not wrong about him.” he said and they finally reached the front door of their building.

„Eh.. you mean...”

„Lets get first to our apartment, okay Tobio-chan?”

„Oh, okay.”

 

Once they got inside and put all the bags on the sofa in living room Tobio went back to their conversation.

 

„So who is he? My uncle or something?” he asked turning around to look at Tooru. 

„Yes.” he said and it looked like his straight answer put off Tobio a little bit.

„Oh... r-really?”

„Yes...”

„Okay, but... how do you know you can trust him...? That WE can trust him?” he asked a little bit sternly.

„ You know that out inner parts, our Alphas and Omegas parts, are one with us but at the same time they are something different, separate to some degree, right?”

„Ah, yes, kind of. They are like indicators of our real emotions...”

„Yes, we can hold them back if we want to, and we can lie, but we can’t make this part of us to lie with us. Not if we speak about some serious and strong emotions, like love or  
anger.”

„Okay..., and your point is?” he asked carefully.

„The anger that he let out when he saw your picture that I’ve showed him and when he learnt what happened to you... his inner alpha didn’t hesitate to come forth, his eyes shone  
with the lightest gold I’ve ever seen and he was practically growling when he was speaking to me what to do and cursing your family at the same time. It was pure, trust me, even my inner alpha reacted to it.” he explained coming closer to his omega who was thinking it over.

„So I guess not all of my family is bad... that’s always something.” he breathed and rested his forehead on Tooru chest.

„Yes, from what I could understand he was disowned by your family because he didn’t follow their traditions and ways of dealing with... things.”

„I see... Hmm... I think I would like to get to know him better.”

„Well, you will have occasion to it very soon...” he said carefully.

 

Tobio raised his head looking at him suspiciously with furrowed brows and slight put on his lips.

 

„Aaand why is that?”

„Because I invited him to come over today...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I haven't done yet my picture of Tobio in blond hair, I didn't have time, but once I make it I will post link to it under this chap or the next one ;)
> 
> EDIT (08.04.18): Here is the drawing, a bit sketchy but I will try to do better one soon and with Oikawa ;)  
> \--> http://lerayia.tumblr.com/post/172731769529/i-promised-to-do-a-drawing-for-my-fanfic-with

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters can be added irregularly, depending on my time. Their length will depends on that too, probably, so they can be shorter or longer. I promise, however, that the story will be finished;) As for the other couples in the story, I have some ideas, but I'm not sure about them all. For example, Hinata ... would it be better with Yachi or Kenma? Same as Kuroo (Tsukki is taken alredy so no, sorry; p) If you have any suggestions, you can safely write, it would very much help me (I'm strong OiKage shipper that's why I have trouble choosing rest of them).
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions, you can find me here:  
> www.lerayia.tumblr.com - I will gladly talk to you;)
> 
> EDIT (24/04/17): Kuroo and Hinata pairs are already choosen, that's why they are in the tags, sorry for confusion for new readers ;< I forgot to update information about it, sorry ;)


End file.
